Abraza la desesperación, en nombre de la esperanza
by Kevin4491
Summary: Sobreviví... Seguiré cargando sobre mis hombros los sentimientos de los que cayeron... Mientras el mundo reclama una vida que fue robada. Sin embargo, eso no implica que no tenga un futuro. Tengo fe. Por eso... seguire recorriendo este camino mientras sostengo su mano.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Notas:

-Sí aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un número dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final.

Esta serie de One-shots están enfocados en algunas de las cosas que pudieron haber sucedido en el anime Danganronpa dependiendo de ciertos factores.

—Dialogo normal—

—"Pensamientos" —

_—Recitar citas de otra persona—_

Esos son los tipos de guion que usare en la historia, para aclarar cualquier confusión entre dialogo normal y los pensamientos de algún personaje.

No soy dueño ni creador de Danganronpa.

¿Cómo podría describir este sentimiento?

En una situación como esta, donde todo ocurre con gran rapidez de forma que apenas tienes tiempo de entender la gravedad de la situación.

En una situación tan irreal como esta, muchos pensarían que podrían mantener la calma en todo momento, sin embargo, cuando llega el momento de enfrentar una situación como esta, al final terminamos inertes, cediendo ante el miedo y la desesperación, realmente cualquiera que pudiera mantener la calma en una situación como esta era digno de admiración.

Sin embargo, si no les explico de mejor forma el panorama, solo quedarían confundidos ante mi declaración. Mi nombre es Makoto Naegi, soy el estudiante afortunado/desafortunado de nivel Súper Preparatoria de la Academia Pico de Esperanza.

Academia privada Pico de Esperanza, es un centro de formación y cultivo de estudiantes de preparatoria con talentos excepcionales, sin embargo, en la generación número 78, los estudiantes pertenecientes a mi generación perdimos la consciencia el primer día de clases y fuimos encerrados dentro de lo que parecía ser la academia Pico de Esperanza con notorias modificaciones.

Nosotros… los 15 estudiantes de nivel súper preparatoria nos encontrábamos desconcertados cuando despertamos, nos reunieron en el hall y luego de las presentaciones un anuncio se dio a conocer.

Nada fuera de lo común, solo un anuncio que solicitaba la presencia de los estudiantes en el gimnasio para la ceremonia de apertura, pero la voz del solicitante despertaba un mal presentimiento en los involucrados.

Cuando todos estuvimos reunidos, apareció, un oso de esquema monocromático que tenía un ojo negro a la derecha y un ojo rojo en la izquierda, además de que la sonrisa en el lado izquierdo de su cara era algo espeluznante.

El oso dio un discurso explicando la situación general de las reglas de la academia de la cual se autoproclamaba como la máxima autoridad.

—_Si deseas graduarte con honores, debes asesinar a alguien._ —

Aquella frase dejo a muchos asustados y otros solo estaban analizando a los demás pensando en quien podría tomarse en serio esas palabras.

Quisiera decir que pocos días después fuimos salvados por la policía pero la mente maestra tenia absoluto control sobre todo por lo que las autoridades nunca pudieron ayudarnos, después de todo esta era la escuela de la desesperación.

Durante el primer y el segundo día nos dedicamos a investigar la escuela detalle a detalle, al menos el primer piso pues el acceso al segundo piso estaba restringido.

Pero al llegar al cuarto día ocurrió la primera tragedia.

Monokuma nos informó que en la sala audio/visual habían CD con un mensaje motivacional para cada uno, al ver dichos mensajes todos quedaron en shock al darnos cuenta de que se trataban de videos que mostraban a nuestros seres queridos muertos, inconscientes o desaparecidos.

Tratamos de hacer lo mejor para no dejar que el video nos afectara al creer que posiblemente era falsos, pero solo basto que una persona creyera que era real.

Sayaka Maizono la estudiante Idol de nivel Súper Preparatoria había muerto aquella noche y en su momento quisimos negarlo pero todo apuntaba a que uno de nosotros la había asesinado.

Mientras Monokuma nos explicó la regla del ennegrecido a mayor detalle, Junko Enoshima la estudiante Gyaru de nivel Súper Preparatoria confronto a Monokuma y como resulto murió atravesada por varias lanzas que habían salido de todas direcciones.

Reunimos pruebas y nos preparamos para el juicio de clase, un evento donde tendríamos que identificar al culpable del asesinato, si acertábamos, el ennegrecido seria ejecutado, si fallamos, nosotros excepto el ennegrecido seriamos ejecutados.

El juicio de clase comenzó y con mucha dificultad logre convencer a mis compañeros de que el culpable no fui yo, después de ello comenzó la verdadera prueba que era encontrar al verdadero ennegrecido.

León Kuwata, el estudiante Beisbolista de nivel Súper Preparatoria había sido encontrado culpable luego de haber descubierto el significado del último mensaje de Sayaka y la historia detrás de su muerte.

Sayaka quiso asesinar a León y luego culparme del asesinato para escapar de este lugar, pero un instante de dudas consiguieron que León pudiera defenderse y asesinar a Sayaka.

Me sentía traicionado, utilizado, pero sobretodo furioso con Monokuma ya que ese oso demente es el verdadero culpable de que uno de nuestros amigos pensara en cometer un asesinato y muriera en consecuencia.

Luego de descubrir al asesino de Sayaka, León fue arrastrado a un extraño escenario que recordaba ligeramente a un estadio de beisbol.

Una, dos, tres, diez, veinte, treinta, cien, doscientos, trescientos…

León encontró la muerte al haber sido masacrado por miles de pelotas de beisbol arrojadas a enorme velocidad como si se tratara de una ametralladora.

Me gustaría decir que después del primer juicio de clase nadie más fue asesinado pero era una mentira… debía aceptar la realidad y seguir adelante o no podría llegar al final del juego de matanza mutua.

Luego de completar el primer juicio, Monokuma nos concedió el acceso al segundo piso y comenzamos a investigar pero entonces la tragedia ocurrió luego de revelar el segundo motivo.

Secretos vergonzosos/oscuros.

Monokuma nos presionó con nuestros más oscuros secretos para cometer un asesinato o terminaría revelándolos todos.

Y alguien cayo por ese motivo, durante el segundo juicio de clase habíamos descubierto que Mondo Ohwada, el estudiante jefe de pandillas de nivel Súper Preparatoria había asesinado a Chihiro Fujisaki el estudiante programador de nivel Súper Preparatoria para ocultar el secreto que revelaba lo débil que era en realidad.

Durante nuestra investigación en el tercer piso, Aoi Asahina la estudiante nadadora de nivel Súper Preparatoria descubrió una laptop en uno de los casilleros del cuarto de baños.

La laptop la encontramos en la biblioteca del segundo piso pero estaba rota. Al parecer Chihiro Fujisaki la reparo e instalo en ella un IA que se encargaría de examinar los archivos encriptados en ella.

Nos enteramos de ello cuando lo encontramos y hablamos con la IA instalada en ella que se llamaba así mismo Alter Ego Chihiro Fujisaki.

Nada se detuvo…

Mientras seguíamos avanzando muchos más fueron muriendo.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru, el estudiante jefe de comité disciplinario de nivel Súper Preparatoria. Asesinado.

Hifumi Yamada, el estudiante creador de fanfic de nivel Súper Preparatoria. Asesinado.

Celestia Ludenberg/Taeko Yasuhiro, la estudiante apostadora de nivel Súper Preparatoria. Ejecutada.

Sakura Ogami, la artista marcial de nivel Súper Preparatoria. Suicidio.

Alter Ego Chihiro Fujisaki. Encontrado y ejecutado por la mente maestra.

Llegamos al quinto/último piso de la Academia Pico de Esperanza, mientras investigábamos el último piso ocurrió una tragedia, no, aquello fue una trampa.

En el jardín botánico encontramos el aparente cadáver correspondiente al 16avo estudiante. Mukuro Ikusaba, la estudiante desesperada de nivel Súper Preparatoria y aparente mente maestra según las sospechas de Kyoko Kirigiri la estudiante ¿? de nivel Súper Preparatoria.

Mientras estábamos en el juicio de clase las pruebas apuntaban a Kyoko como la culpable, sin embargo había muchas cosas que no coincidían como el hecho de que no se pudo confirmar completamente si el cadáver le pertenecía a Mukuro Ikusaba.

Kyoko y yo nos habíamos dado cuenta de que todo el juicio de clase era una trampa de la mente maestra para deshacerse de Kyoko por lo que en un giro de los acontecimientos, uso las pruebas en su contra para incriminarme y salvarse de la ejecución.

Pero durante mi ejecución, se activó un virus que Alter Ego logro codificar en los sistemas de la mente maestra antes de que fuera encontrado, el virus tenía el propósito de detener mi ejecución.

Durante mi ejecución quede atrapado en el basurero, estaba buscando una salida pero no pude hallar ninguna por lo que me dispuse a dormir para conservar energía, pero me toque con la sorpresa de que Kyoko llego al basurero por uno de los ductos para venir a rescatarme.

Ya que Kyoko aun contaba con la llave maestra que le robo a Monokuma logramos abrir la única puerta que había y conseguimos escapar de ahí y regresar con los demás.

Durante el escape Kyoko y yo hablamos de lo que ocurrió en el juicio y yo rápidamente la perdone ya que era culpa de la mente maestra no la suya.

También me hablo de la razón por la que siempre se mantiene alejada de otros pero durante los juicios de clase nos ayuda a resolver los casos, resulta que Kyoko había perdido todos sus recuerdos y gradualmente los iba recuperando.

El título de Kyoko Kirigiri es la estudiante Detective de nivel Súper Preparatoria y tomando en cuenta su comportamiento todo tenía sentido. También me conto que la razón por la que ingreso a esta escuela fue para reencontrarse con su padre a quien no había visto desde su niñez.

La mente maestra tuvo que tomar medidas en cuanto al quinto juicio por lo que los sobrevivientes fuimos retados a un último juicio de clase en donde las reglas eran simples.

Si resolvíamos todos los misterios que envuelven la academia y descubríamos al asesino de Mukuro Ikusaba entonces ganaríamos y podríamos escapar de la academia.

Si fallábamos… todos seriamos ejecutados.

Apostamos por esa última oportunidad, la mente maestra nos dio acceso a ciertas áreas de la escuela que se encontraban clausuradas por lo que reuniendo una gran cantidad de evidencias e información nos preparamos para el juicio final.

Debido a que se trataba del juicio final, le había pedido a Yasuhiro Hagakure el estudiante adivino de nivel Súper Preparatoria que nos diera una visión del futuro incluso si solo había 30% de posibilidades de que acertara.

Quizás por primera y última vez se concentró en tratar de dar una visión acertada y todos incluso los más escépticos se quedaron en silencio dejando que se concentrara.

—Lo que pude ver o lo que puedo intuir es que estamos a punto de entrar en la encrucijada más importante de nuestras vidas, pude escuchar gritos, pude ver rostros horrorizados, la persona que está detrás de Monokuma es incluso más aterradora que ese oso maniaco. —

—Como decirlo, en este punto siento que los muertos estarán presentes en el juicio. —

Aquella adivinación no se parecía en nada a las demás, Hiro siempre decía cosas muy extrañas y a menudo no se tomaba nada en serio, por eso es que su adivinación se sintió más real en esta ocasión.

Mientras presentábamos nuestras evidencias y comenzábamos a realizar deducciones descubrimos un par de cosas, la primera era que en realidad todos sufríamos de amnesia.

Perdimos nuestros recuerdos sobre la Academia Pico de Esperanza y sobre nuestro tiempo juntos como compañeros de clase, aquello explicaba las diversas notas que mencionaban que la academia se había convertido en un refugio para los estudiantes.

También explicaba la procedencia de diversas fotográficas que habíamos visto y recolectado en la academia donde todos aparecíamos y actuábamos como amigos. Como si ya nos hubiéramos conocido desde hace tiempo.

Otra cosa que descubrimos fue que el talento de Mukuro Ikusaba no era la desesperación, ella había ingresado a Pico de Esperanza con el título estudiante Mercenaria de nivel Súper Preparatoria.

Una vez que confirmamos eso comenzamos un debate sobre la identidad de la mente maestra a lo cual llegue a una iluminación. La mente maestra no era una persona que estuviera entre nosotros, fue una persona que fingió estar en el juego de matanza mutua y luego fingió su muerte para evitar que descubriéramos su identidad.

Eso lo confirme al verificar los cuerpos de los estudiantes fallecidos en el Laboratorio de Biología.

El número de muertos apuntaba a 10 estudiantes, sin embargo solo había 9 compartimentos del congelador en uso por lo que el cadáver en el jardín se trataba de un cadáver reciclado del congelador.

Las heridas en el cadáver eran las mismas a las que causaron la muerte de Enoshima-san por lo que la evidencia apuntaría a que Mukuro Ikusaba sigue viva pero había pruebas que contradecían aquello.

En el cadáver que se hallaba en el jardín tenía un tatuaje de un lobo en la mano, se trataba de la marca insignia de los miembros del grupo mercenario "Fenrir", un grupo en el que Mukuro estuvo afiliada antes de llegar a Pico de Esperanza.

Si lo que suponía era correcto entonces…

— ¡La mente maestra detrás de Monokuma! ¡Y continua escondida pretendiendo estar muerta…! ¡Es Junko Enoshima! — mi declaración había puesto a todos en shock mientras Monokuma solo me miro retadoramente mientras me pedía pruebas que respaldaran mi declaración.

— ¡No vas a engañar a nadie! No pienses que no lo noté. —

— ¿eh? —

—Monokuma, has tratado de esconder la identidad de Junko Enoshima 2 veces hasta ahora. —

— ¡Eso solo fue coincidencia! —

—No, no fue coincidencia. Definitivamente lo planeaste. Lo hiciste debido a que podíamos habernos dado cuenta si la hubiéramos visto a la cara. ¡La chica de las fotos y el video, no es la Enoshima Junko que nosotros conocimos! —

— ¿De que estas hablando? ¡Todos ustedes la conocieron! — dijo Monokuma aturdido por mi declaración.

—Pero todos sufrimos amnesia. Es como si nunca la hubiéramos conocido. ¡Enoshima Junko e Ikusaba Mukuro cambiaron lugares desde el principio! — mi declaración volvió a dejar a Monokuma mas aturdido.

—Así que hiciste que alguien más usara su nombre, haciendo imposible que nos diéramos cuenta. — dijo Byakuya Togami el estudiante Heredero de nivel Súper Preparatoria.

—Ella fingió su muerte matando a Ikusaba Mukuro con quien había cambiado de lugar. ¡La verdadera Enoshima Junko sigue viva! — Monokuma quedo aturdido como si le hubieran disparado con una pistola.

— ¡Y ella es la organizadora de esta Vida Escolar de Asesinatos Mutuos! ¡La mente maestra! — como si se tratara de otra bala, mi declaración termino por poner a Monokuma en jaque mate.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pretendiendo estar averiado de nuevo? — dijo Byakuya burlonamente.

—Date por vencida, Enoshima Junko. Ya termino. — esas palabras de Kyoko reanimaron a Monokuma.

— ¿Termino? Diría que está lejos de terminar. — dijo Monokuma mientras el humo lo rodeaba para después desaparecer en una explosión que mostro a alguien diferente en el lugar de Monokuma.

Frente a nosotros, apareció una chica de 19 años, tiene figura curvilínea, asemejada a una guitarra, tiene los ojos azul claro, y el pelo largo, grueso, rubio fresa atado en dos coletas, aunque en algunas partes es rubio claro.

Lleva 2 clips para el cabello los cuales el clip derecho tiene la forma de la cabeza de un oso completamente blanco con ojos dotados y una expresión neutra, mientras que el izquierdo es un oso negro con un hocico blanco, ojos rojos irregulares y una sonrisa malvada.

Su ropa consiste en una chaqueta violeta sobre una camisa de vestir blanca, con ambos abiertos al tercer botón para exponer la parte superior de su sujetador negro y rojo. Una corbata cuelga holgadamente alrededor de su cuello, su diseño alterna entre blanco con un patrón de cabezas estilizadas de oso negro.

También usa una minifalda roja y botas negras de tamaño medio con tacones de plataforma y cordones rojos. Su vestuario parecía parece estar basado en el personaje de Monokuma para reflejar su papel.

Su papel como la verdadera mente maestra.

—Estaba esperando por esto. Oh, cuanto espere por este momento. Porque personas como ustedes aparecieran. — dijo aquella chica con una voz de monarca.

—Sí, es ese viejo cliché otra vez. Es algo vergonzoso decirlo ahora, pero básicamente, Mukuro y yo éramos gemelas. — dijo Junko mientras colocaba sus manos en pose de mente maestra.

— ¡Las 2… desesperadas! —

—Ikusaba Mukuro era la hábil hermana mayor. Y la linda y genio hermana menor era yo…—

— ¡Enoshima Junko-chan! — grito Junko con una voz muy grave a lo cual comenzó a reír llena de locura lo cual hizo que nosotros nos estremeciéramos, al menos unos más que otros.

Si, frente a mí se encuentra la chica que es la responsable de todas las desgracias ocurridas, la verdadera estudiante desesperada de nivel Súper Preparatoria y nuestra enemiga más peligrosa Enoshima Junko.

El verdadero juicio tras los misterios de la academia de la desesperación comenzaron y cada uno de nosotros está nervioso por todo lo que pudiéramos descubrir, y no fue para menos.

Descubrimos que las cámaras que se encontraban en toda la academia se encargaban de transmitir la Vida Escolar de Asesinatos Mutuos por todo el internet como una forma de propagar la desesperación.

Uno de los peores golpes se lo llevo Byakuya.

—Todo esto es tan absurdo. — dijo Byakuya en su típico tono despectivo.

—Bueno, ya que estamos en el tema de lo "absurdo". Déjame contarte una historia absurda… Una historia sobre el pilar emocional de Togami-kun: El Conglomerado Togami. — dijo Junko en su voz de misterio.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —

—Nee nee, ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué piensas que le paso a la familia Togami? — pregunto Junko en un tono adorable y haciendo gestos adorables que contrastando el ambiente resultaba bastante perturbador.

En una de las pantallas apareció escrita la pregunta antes realizada por Junko y muchos incisos como en un programa de concursos, solo que estos incisos decían lo mismo.

A) Fue destruido.

B) Fue destruido.

C) Fue destruido.

D) Fue destruido.

— ¡Bingo! — grito Junko en su persona furiosa mientras la opción B era subrayada.

—Se ha confirmado la muerte de toda la familia Togami y todo lo relacionado a las empresas de su familia. La familia de Togami-kun fue destruida. — dijo Junko en su persona analista.

— ¡Eso es imposible! ¡La familia Togami es la que tiene mayor influencia en el mundo! — grito Byakuya en completo shock.

—Es verdad, pero el mismo mundo ha llegado a su fin, sin mencionar que esto ocurrió hace un año. — dijo Junko en su persona malvada mientras todos quedaban en shock.

Descubrimos que nuestros recuerdos perdidos eran los últimos 2 años que pasamos en la Academia Pico de Esperanza por ello habíamos olvidado la razón por la cual la academia se había convertido en un refugio para nosotros y no solo eso, eso significaba que nos estábamos matando entre amigos.

Todo se trataba de que un año después de que habíamos entrado a Pico de Esperanza había ocurrido un movimiento estudiantil en donde casi todos los estudiantes habían sido asesinados, sucesivamente comenzaron ataques terroristas por varias partes del mundo que desataron desastres en el mundo.

Los casos de homicidio, robo, secuestro, violación, entre otros se dispararon en el mundo y en consecuencia, los casos de supuesta venganza también habían aumentado.

El resultado fue un incidente que se asemejaba más a un desastre natural en lugar de un desastre provocado por el hombre.

El nombre que recibió fue "El Mas Grande y Atroz Incidente de Desesperación en la Historia de la Humanidad". Dejo al mundo devastado de un momento a otro.

Sin embargo, el director de la academia había decidido convertir la academia en un refugio para los estudiantes sobrevivientes, pero todo se salió de control ya que el director no fue consciente de que Las 2 hermanas desesperadas de nivel Súper Preparatoria se habían infiltrado en el refugio.

Asesinaron al director y tomaron el control de la academia. El refugio que debía protegernos se convirtió en una jaula que nos impidió escapar de la desesperación.

Aquellas revelaciones habían dejado a Yasuhiro y a Asahina muy aturdidos, incluso Kyoko que siempre se mostraba tranquila ante todo mostro estar afectada por las revelaciones.

— ¿Quiénes fueron? — pregunto Kyoko llamando la atención de Junko. —Los estudiantes desesperados de nivel Súper Preparatoria no pudieron haber sido solo Ikusaba Mukuro y tú. ¿Es una organización? ¿Un grupo? ¿Un clan? —

—Bueno… si tuviera que responder diría que ninguna de las anteriores. Como decirlo… es algo mucho más abstracto. — Junko respondió con un tono intelectual.

—La desesperación es contagiosa. Todo el mundo se desespera. — dijo Junko como en un monologo de villano.

Desesperación, ¿Qué es la desesperación? Me pregunto pero siento que es algo que puedes monopolizar. Me pregunto qué significa la desesperación para Junko.

Sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a creer en las palabras de Junko, no tenía intención de rendirme y caer en desesperación por lo que la confronte pero en respuesta llego el momento que marcaría el final de este enfrentamiento que llevaba la esperanza y desesperación al límite.

—Ya veo, magnifico sentido de justicia. Así que a eso llamas esperanza Naegi-kun. Sin embargo, me temo que nos estamos quedando fuera de tiempo para una conversación informal. Es hora de terminar esto. — dijo Junko en su persona de mente maestra.

Por alguna razón la mirada en Junko y la mía se posaron por unos momentos y en sus ojos había un extraño brillo que no pude identificar, pero solo fue un momento.

— ¿Terminar esto? — pregunte teniendo un mal presentimiento.

— ¡Por supuesto es hora de votar! Esas son las reglas, ¿verdad? Oh, y ya que esta es nuestra última votación, ¡decidí cambiar un poco las reglas! — dijo Junko en su personalidad adorable.

—Ustedes los faros de la esperanza, ¡o yo, la Idol de la desesperación! Ustedes decidirán quién debe ser castigado por votación. Si solo uno de ustedes elige castigar a la esperanza, entonces asumiré que he ganado y todos serán castigados. — explico Junko colocándose un par de lentes y atándose el cabello en una cola de cabello dándole un aire de profesora.

— ¿I-Incluso si solo es un voto? — pregunto Aoi temerosa.

—Oh, no te preocupes. No participare en esta votación. Ah, déjenme decirles su castigo si gano. — dijo Junko imitando la voz de Monokuma mientras sostenía al oso de peluche frente a ella.

—Todos ustedes vivirán vidas cómodas y seguras hasta que mueran en la paz y tranquilidad de la academia. — dijo Junko mientras seguía imitando la voz de Monokuma al punto de sonar realmente siniestro.

—Así que tendríamos que vivir aquí para siempre. — dijo Aoi Asahina con una expresión derrotada.

—Quiere decir que vamos a continuar viviendo así. — dijo Touko Fukawa la escritora prodigio de nivel Súper Preparatoria o mejor dicho su otra personalidad que descubrimos durante el segundo juicio, La estudiante asesina de nivel Súper Preparatoria Genocider Shou.

Replique en seguida, era bastante obvio que lo haría, es decir jamás aceptaría eso y estoy seguro que los demás opinan lo mismo.

— ¡No vamos a caer en tu trampa! — dije con determinación en mi voz.

— ¡Espera un momento! ¡Tengo una gran idea! ¡Solo hacer eso sería muy aburrido, ¿verdad?! A nuestros televidentes no les gustaría eso ¿cierto? — dijo Junko mientras su mirada irradiaba locura y su cabello se erizaba como cantante de rock.

—Entonces… Uno de ustedes sufrirá un castigo infernal. ¡También me tome la libertad de decidir quién sería! — dijo Junko en su persona de locura mientras señalaba a los sobrevivientes uno por uno.

Me di cuenta que era el único que aún no había sido señalado por Junko por lo que trate de prepararme mentalmente para lo que venía.

—Ya se, ejecutare al pequeño suertudo Makoto Naegi. Es lo justo, ¿verdad? Es la esperanza a cambio de la desesperación después de todo. — dijo Junko en su personaje adorable.

— ¡Sacrifiquen a Makoto Naegi y el resto de ustedes vivirá plenamente hasta que mueran! ¡Sacrifíquenme a mí y tendrán que aventurarse en el mundo exterior donde solo les espera muerte y desesperación! — dijo Junko en su personaje malvado.

—Y antes de que lo piensen si deciden ejecutarme entonces el purificador de aire del Laboratorio de Física dejara de funcionar lo que los obligara a salir del refugio. — dijo Junko completamente en blanco, tanto en su mirada, sus gestos y en su voz monótona.

Aquella declaración hizo que todos quedáramos en shock, pero yo me quede peor al notar las expresiones sombrías de mis compañeros, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo para tratar de devolverles un poco de esperanza…

—Por cierto Makoto, antes de que siquiera se te ocurra déjame decirte que ya no puedes decir nada o violaras las reglas. — dijo Junko en su personaje de profesora.

— ¿Eh? — fue lo único que pude decir, ¿en serio Junko adivino lo que iba hacer antes de que lo hiciera?

— ¡Es momento de que todos emitan su voto! ¡Aquel que no lo haga recibirá el castigo de Makoto! ¡5! — dijo Junko mientras comenzaba una cuenta regresiva para la última votación.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué hacemos?! —

— ¡4! —

— ¡Maldita sea, necesito tiempo para pensar! —

— ¡3! —

— ¡Oh no! ¡Incluso Byakuya-sama no sabe qué hacer…! —

— ¡2! —

— No puedo- ¡No puedo hacer esto…! —

— ¡1! —

Apretando un botón cada uno de nosotros tomamos una decisión, yo solo quería tener fe en que mis compañeros no hayan elegido el mundo falso que Junko creó para ellos.

Las pantallas de la sala se iluminaron mostrando la maquina tragamonedas de votación. Apreté los puños y mis uñas se clavaron en la palma de mi mano mientras veía las opciones pasar rápidamente.

A medida que la maquina tragamonedas se iba deteniendo pude ver las caras de cada uno de mis compañeros, tanto vivos como muertos.

Una ranura

Dos ranuras

Tres ranuras

La máquina tragamonedas se ilumino alegremente como si hubiéramos ganado el premio mayor.

Pero mi cara estaba en las 3 ranuras.

Enoshima Junko había ganado y yo… seré ejecutado.

Culpable…

Culpable…

Culpable. Culpable. Culpable. Culpable. Culpable. Culpable. Culpable. Culpable. Culpable. Culpable. Culpable. Culpable. Culpable. Culpable. Culpable. Culpable. Culpable. Culpable.

La palabra brillo en mi mente como si se burlara de mí, condenándome… El ambiente monótono se rompía con la risa de Junko. Una sonrisa genuina y sin aliento como si hubiera presenciado una de las mejores bromas del mundo.

—Lo hicieron. ¡Oh dios mío! ¡En serio lo hicieron! — dijo Junko con sus ojos iluminándose como un niño en navidad.

Esto no… no puede…

— ¿Cómo se siente? — Junko gimió haciendo que me estremeciera un poco. — ¿Esta desesperación? Se debe sentir alucinante. Tu alma aplastada. ¡Como si todo tu mundo se estuviera derrumbando a tu alrededor! ¡Debe ser tan desesperante…! ¡Oh, estoy tan celosa!

Podría refutar sus palabras pero… ¿había alguna razón para hacerlo? Se acabó, ¿verdad?

— ¡Espera, espera, espera, espera! ¡Ya que esta es la ejecución final tenemos que hacer esto correctamente! ¡Pero no me quiero ir…! — Junko chillo indecisa hasta que…

— ¡Monokuma! ¡Activa el modo automático! — dijo Junko y el muñeco Monokuma comenzó a moverse por cuenta propia.

—Monokuma reportándose al llamado de Junko-sama. — dijo Monokuma mientras muchos veían al muñeco en shock.

— ¿Cómo…? — Aoi pregunto confundida.

—Mi Monokuma tiene instalado una IA que le permite el moverse por sí mismo como una conciencia independiente… —

—Como Alter Ego. — dijo Byakuya llegando a la realización.

—Exacto. Tome las bases de Alter Ego para crear mi propio IA e instalarlo en Monokuma para que actuara independiente siempre que quisiera descansar. — explico Junko en su personaje de profesora.

Sin embargo no pude prestar atención a las palabras de Junko, de hecho, apenas podía enfocar mí vista a mí alrededor, no iba demasiado rápido ni tampoco demasiado corto.

Sin embargo algo se sentía mal, las cosas no deberían haber terminado de esa forma, ¿verdad? Se suponía que debíamos derrotar a Enoshima Junko y abandonar la academia juntos, pero en lugar de eso…

Apreté mis manos contra el podio, haciendo todo lo posible para no colapsar. —Está-Está bien…— mi voz apenas era un chirrido, un susurro, pero en medio del silencio monótono era ensordecedor.

Mis palabras llegaron a los demás como disparos haciendo que las espinas dorsales de mis compañeros se enderezaran, ahora podía sentir las miradas negativas de todos, además de un gesto sorprendido de Junko.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? — pregunto Aoi con su voz quebrada de tristeza. —Nosotros… tu…—

— ¡ACHU! — El sonido del estornudo de Genocider Shou hizo que todos nos sobresaltáramos de sorpresa, Fukawa-san regreso confundida de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. — ¿Q-Q-Que esta pasando? —

—Makoto Naegi será ejecutado. — respondió Byakuya con frialdad.

— ¿Q-Q-Que? ¿Ejecutado? —

— ¡No puedes decirlo así! — grito Asahina con una expresión furiosa en su rostro.

Byakuya la miro fijamente. — ¿Por qué? ¿Decirlo de otra manera lo hará menos cierto? ¿La capa de azúcar cambiara el resultado? Solo soy realista con los hechos: Alguien decidió salvarse, y ahora Makoto sufrirá las consecuencias. —

— ¡No fui yo! — Yasuhiro declaro a la defensiva.

—Tu repentina afirmación solo te señala como el culpable más probable. —

— ¡Cállate! — Aoi grito. — ¡Todo este tiempo has hablado tan alto y poderoso sobre cómo te convertirías en el ganador de este juego! —

—Ambos votos solo permitían una situación sin ganancia. — dijo Byakuya mientras su fría fachada comenzaba a romperse. — ¿Crees que me conoces tan bien? Entonces respóndeme ¡¿Qué crees que pude haber ganado al ser la persona que buscaba ganar este juego?! —

— ¡Espera! — grito Yasuhiro confundido. — ¿Dices que no sacrificarías a Makoto solo para sobrevivir? —

— ¡Por supuesto que lo haría! — grito Aoi mirando al heredero con ojos llorosos. —Porque él es así. —

Byakuya la miro fijamente. —Lo dice la chica que no le importa sacrificarse ni sacrificarnos en una situación sin ganancias. —

— ¡Pa-Paren por favor! ¡Todo es tan… tan repentino que no entiendo nada! — dijo Touko sosteniéndose la cabeza.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! — Aoi le grito a Byakuya mientras golpeaba sus puños contra el podio.

Era suficiente. Pensaba enfrentar la situación con estoicismo pero las palabras de Byakuya solo habían aclarado mi destino… De repente sentí que mi espalda tocaba la pared de la sala del tribunal respirando con fuerza.

No quería hacer esto, no otra vez. No había forma en que mi poca reserva de suerte me ayudara a sobrevivir a una segunda ejecución. ¡Y ahora mis amigos estaban gritándose, señalándose como los posibles traidores! Ni siquiera se me había dado la oportunidad…

— ¡Deténganse! — grite con todas mis fuerzas logrando conseguir su atención una vez más. Respire, limpie mis lágrimas con la manga de mi sudadera y me prepare para hablar.

—Yo… lo entiendo. ¿De acuerdo? Ustedes tienen miedo… y lo entiendo. Pero…— Se suponía que eran mis amigos, se suponía que todos debían de salir de aquí juntos… Sin embargo, uno de ellos… ¡Demonios! ¡Tal vez todos…!

No, estaba siendo injusto con todos. Fue Junko la que los había acorralado sin darles tiempo para pensar. Tenían miedo y lo entiendo completamente, respire hondo y mire a mis compañeros de clase.

—Esto no tiene que ser el final. Solo porque yo…—

—Solo porque Junko está haciendo que todos se queden aquí, eso no significa que tengan que rendirse a la desesperación. Porque…—

Logre sonreír, era pequeña y frágil pero todavía logre sonreír sinceramente.

—Realmente no creo que este bien pensar en solo sobrevivir. ¡De hecho, como sobrevivientes, deben cargar con la esperanza de aquellos que han muerto! —

No recibí respuesta. Ninguno de mis compañeros parecía dispuesto a mirarme a la cara.

—Si… si uno de ustedes voto por quedarse en la academia en lugar de enfrentar el exterior… No me importa quien fue, porque yo… lo entiendo… tenían miedo y lo entiendo… estabas asustado…—

Mi voz comenzaba a romperse y baje la cabeza mientras intentaba controlar otro ataque de lágrimas, entonces pude escuchar a alguien sollozar y lo próximo que supe es que me encontraba siendo abrazado.

—Eso… no es… justo. — Asahina dijo con una voz temblorosa mientras hundía su cara en mi hombro mientras sollozaba. —Yo… no-no… —

—Asahina-san. — correspondí el abrazo. —Todo estará bien. —

—N-No, nada está bien…— me aparto aun lado y se abrazó a sí misma. —Apenas pude… con lo de Sakura-chan. — ella se derrumbó de nuevo cubriendo su cara con sus manos.

—Tienes que ser fuerte por Sakura-san… seguramente ella hubiese dicho "La verdadera fuerza solo puede ser obtenida manteniéndose de pie ante la adversidad. Así que elegiré transitar por el camino lleno de espinas." —

Asahina me miro secándose las lágrimas, con un rostro contraído entre la pena y la confusión.

— ¡Míranos a todos…! ¡Incluso después de todo lo que hemos pasado, a todas las personas que hemos perdido, logramos llegar tan lejos…! ¡Esto es solo…! — hice una pausa tratando de mantener mi voz firme.

— ¡Esto es lo más lejos que pude avanzar…! —

—Pero ustedes… todavía pueden seguir avanzando. ¡No tienen que detenerse ahora, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado! — reforcé mi propio optimismo y levante mi voz ligeramente. —Todavía hay esperanza. Entonces… por favor, por favor, por favor, por la memoria de todos los que murieron no deben renunciar a la esperanza. —

Ninguna respuesta. Aoi se había ido todavía con la cabeza abajo y con sus manos tratando de contener las lágrimas. Yasuhiro estaba sosteniéndose del podio con una mano y con la otra cubría su cara.

Byakuya me daba la espalda y a pesar de la confusión que siente, Touko también estaba evitando mirarme a la cara. Y Kyoko…

—Kirigiri-san…— susurre viendo a la detective de nivel súper preparatoria. —Por favor di algo. —

Su rostro era ilegible ante las sombras proyectadas por su cabello. Pero ante mi suplica, Kyoko murmuro algo en respuesta.

—Eres demasiado emocional. — Kyoko levanto levemente la cabeza lo que me permitió ver la débil chispa de una triste sonrisa en sus ojos. —Incluso cuando fuiste derrotado, sigues avanzando. —

—Bueno, ya sabes…— mis hombros se encogieron mientras sonreía levemente. —Es lo único en lo que soy bueno. —

No había nada más que decir después de eso. Mis piernas colapsaron al igual que mi autocontrol a lo que solloce.

Sin embargo, volví a ser envuelto en un abrazo, esta vez por parte de la chica que nos atrapo en la academia y nos obligó a participar en su macabro juego de matanza.

Quería apartarla, quería gritarle, quería replicar el significado de sus acciones pero en lugar de eso, en lugar de cuestionarme la razón por la que Enoshima Junko la estudiante desesperada de nivel Súper Preparatoria me estaba consolando, solo me deje llevar.

En este punto, ya no me importaba.

—Muy bien, ya les di tiempo suficiente a todos de despedirse del afortunado estudiante. ¡Las preparaciones ya están completas! ¡Y no tiene sentido terminar esto sin la mascota favorita de todos! Así que…— Monokuma dirigió su mirada maligna a mí. — ¿Quién está listo para su ejecución? —

No respondí, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

— ¡Muy bien, he terminado de preparar un castigo especial para Makoto Naegi, el estudiante afortunado de nivel Súper Preparatoria! ¡Aquí vamos! ¡Siéntete valorado y emocionado! ¡Es hora del…! —

— ¡Detente, Monokuma-chan! — una voz interrumpió el monologo de Monokuma dejando a todos en shock al verificar la procedencia de esa voz.

Se trataba de Junko. Junko Enoshima miraba a Monokuma.

— ¿Sucede algo Junko-sama? — pregunto Monokuma un poco molesto porque detuvieron su monologo.

—Acabo de recordar que no podemos ejecutar a Makoto Naegi. — esa simple afirmación hizo que todos la miráramos exigiendo una respuesta.

— ¡¿De qué diablos hablas Enoshima Junko?! — Byakuya grito exigiendo una explicación.

La mirada de Junko se volvió triste, deprimida y vacía mientras en su cabeza aparecían champiñones y comenzaba a jugar con sus coletas.

—Que cruel, Togami-kun es muy cruel con las chicas, por eso es que nunca tendrá una novia, seguramente habría muerto sin poder engendrar un heredero. — dijo Junko con una voz monótona mientras me abrazaba tratando de consolarse.

Mis lágrimas se habían detenido, y había recuperado parte de mi conciencia pero en este momento opte por no moverme y mejor concentrarme en las palabras de Junko, ¿Por qué no podía ejecutarme?

—La ejecución de Makoto Naegi no puede completarse debido a que el virus que Alter Ego Chihiro-chan decodifico no pudo ser eliminado, analice el virus y determine que su función es la de detener la ejecución de Makoto. — Dijo Junko en su persona analista.

—A pesar de todo el equipo que poseo no puedo eliminar el virus, sí que es desesperante. — dijo Junko mientras su rostro se sonrojaba y comenzaba a babear un poco.

A pesar de que tenía algo de miedo por la forma en que Junko me miraba y me abrazaba mientras estaba en un trance de excitación al pensar en desesperación…

Sus palabras me dieron esperanza, también al resto de mis compañeros, no podríamos escapar de la academia pero nadie más iba a morir, además de que esto me servirá para pensar en formas de devolver el ánimo y la esperanza de mis compañeros de clase.

—Vaya suerte que tienes pequeño suertudo, lograste evitar tu ejecución permanentemente. No esperaba menos de nuestro representante de clase. — dijo Junko felicitándome mientras procesaba la última línea.

¿Representante de clase?

Junko al ver las expresiones confundidas de mis compañeros declaro.

—Entre los recuerdos perdidos, mientras éramos compañeros de clase, Makoto se había vuelto nuestro representante luego de que todos votáramos, fue algo unánime así que, todos estábamos de acuerdo en que Makoto fuera nuestro representante, algo irónico siendo que es el más normal de todos nosotros. —

Nadie dijo nada al respecto, ¿será verdad lo que dice? En realidad ¿Por qué lo dice? De alguna forma, tengo un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Makoto vivirá? — pregunto Aoi insegura.

—Ella dijo que si…— respondió Touko dudosa.

—Para alguien que presume mucho de sus recursos y su posición, en realidad no eres la gran cosa. — dijo Byakuya burlonamente.

— ¡Si! ¡Naegicchi vivirá! ¡En realidad nunca me preocupe! Lo vi en su futuro. — dijo Yasuhiro con una sonrisa tonta.

—Si como no. — dijo Aoi con una mirada en blanco.

Mire a Junko y ella me miro, intercambiamos miradas, la mía reflejaba confusión y curiosidad, tenía mucho que preguntarle, tenía mucho que hablar con ella, tenía mucho que entender.

La mirada de Junko reflejaba ¿interés? ¿Molestia? ¿Odio? ¿? No parece falso pero es difícil de descifrar su mirada.

Suavemente puso los dedos de su mano en mis mejillas haciendo que me sonrojara, esta sensación… es cálida, suave, ¿nostálgica? No parece un acto, se siente real.

_—Aunque el mundo reclame tú, no, nuestra sangre, siempre me quedare a tu lado. Aunque el mundo te olvide y maldice tu existencia, te prometo que siempre te recordare…—_ Junko susurro eso en mi oído, de alguna forma esas palabras se sienten muy familiares pero no logro recordar donde las escuche.

No solo eso, me siento intranquilo. Algo malo va a pasar… Junko dejo de abrazarme y entonces camino hacia el podio.

—Pero saben algo. Para que él afortunado viva debería haber un intercambio equivalente, después de todo Makoto debe sufrir un castigo desu. — dijo Junko en su persona adorable.

— ¿Qué? —

En ese momento… salieron 5 collares que sujetaron el cuello de los sobrevivientes.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — pregunto Kyoko mientras trataba de quitarse el collar.

—Supongo que tienen derecho a saberlo. Nunca tuve la intención de dejarlos con vida, mi único objetivo en esta vida escolar de asesinatos mutuos fue el afortunado de nivel Súper Preparatoria Makoto Naegi. — dijo Junko sin mostrar alguna de sus personificaciones.

— ¡¿Yo?! — pregunte incrédulo y con miedo de ver a mis amigos tratando de liberarse del collar.

—Mentí cuando dije que Alter Ego codifico un virus durante la ejecución de Makoto, en realidad fue mi Alter Ego deteniendo la ejecución. — dijo Junko en blanco, sin ninguna mascara.

— ¡¿Detuviste mi ejecución?! ¡¿Por qué?! — pregunte muy confundido, pero podían entenderlo ¿verdad? Ella me ejecuto y me salvo de esa ejecución, era algo demasiado contradictorio.

—Porque…— Junko camino hacia mí, extendió sus manos hacia mi rostro y me jalo hacia ella.

Era broma ¿verdad? No logro entender nada, Junko me está besando, puso sus manos detrás de mí cuello atrapándome en el beso y por alguna razón… correspondí el beso. Se siente como un impulso, como una acción que haces por repetición, como si fuera algo normal, ¡y eso me asusta!

¡¿Qué clase de persona le corresponde un beso a una mujer que te borro los recuerdos?! ¡Te obligue a participar en un juego mortal donde tus amigos mueren uno a uno! ¡Que te ejecute y te salve! ¡Y que casi te vuelve a ejecutar…!

Mis compañeros, mis amigos que me habían traicionado, también nos observan conmocionados y no puedo culparlos.

Cuando nos separamos del beso por la falta de aire, recupere un poco la conciencia y rápidamente me separe de Junko, aunque termine cayendo de trasero al separarme de ella bruscamente.

Junko pasó su lengua por sus labios saboreándolos. —Ansiaba mucho la sensación de tus labios, fue como un castigo o una tortura el no poder besarnos en mucho tiempo. ¡Oh, fue tan desesperante! — dijo Junko claramente excitada.

—Pero dime Makoto, ¿disfrutaste mucho el beso? Seguro lo disfrutaste, seguro lo amaste, ¿verdad? Esta sensación tan adictiva, esto y más te hare recordar. — dijo Junko seductoramente mientras en sus ojos podía observar amor genuino hacia mí.

¿Cómo lo sé? Lo sabía, o más bien, lo intuía debido a que el brillo en sus ojos era el mismo que cuando hablaba de la desesperación.

Junko se acercó a mí y me dio un dulce beso en la frente mientras volteaba ver a mis amigos que trataban de zafarse de los collares mientras le daba una mirada con distintas expresiones como miedo, traición, odio o simple repulsión hacia ella.

— ¡Vamos! ¡No me miren así que me hacen sentir como si hubiese roto una promesa! — dijo Junko en su personaje depresivo mientras lagrimas falsas caían de su rostro.

—Yo realmente estoy cumpliendo mi promesa saben. Les prometí que vivirían plenamente hasta el día de su muerte y tengo razón ¿verdad? Tuvieron seguridad de primer nivel, agua y alimentos de buena calidad, excelentes instalaciones durante su vida escolar, ¿o me equivoco? — dijo Junko mientras los 5 sobrevivientes la miraron analizando sus palabras.

— ¿Ustedes que opinan Makoto, Monokuma-chan? ¿Mentí al respecto? — pregunto Junko viendo a los 2 los cuales Makoto solo se quedó en silencio y Monokuma asentía estando de acuerdo con Junko.

— ¿Saben lo más gracioso de esto? En realidad, los 5 votaron por sacrificar a Makoto ¿verdad, Monokuma-chan? — pregunto Junko viendo al oso de peluche.

—Así es, los 5 votaron por sacrificar al pequeño suertudo. — dijo Monokuma haciendo que Makoto los viera con una expresión miserable que hizo que los 5 voltearan la mirada a otro lado.

—Sin comentarios eh, así que al final les importaba tan poco la vida de Makoto aun cuando él todavía los considera sus amigos. — dijo Junko en su persona estoico espeluznante.

—Bueno, no es como si importara si tienen algo que justificar, Makoto no los necesitara ya que me tiene a mí, adiós a todos. — dijo Junko mientras sonreía alegremente mientras los despedía a todos agitando su mano.

En ese momento los 5 collares los jalaron a salones individuales para sus ejecuciones personales.

—Monokuma-chan, cambia la vista de las pantallas y transmite las ejecuciones. — así como lo dijo Junko, las pantallas mostraron a los 5 sobrevivientes preparándose para sus propias ejecuciones.

—Espera Enoshima, no lo hagas, hare lo que quieras pero no lo hagas. — trate de razonar con Junko.

Ella simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba y me abrazo cariñosamente.

—No tengas miedo Makoto, solo deja que nuestra desesperación nos envuelva y déjame verte cubierto de oscuridad, "aunque si todavía te queda esperanza para tratar de desafiarme, eso sería igual de bueno" — Junko me susurro esas palabras al oído aunque sin saberlo, Junko tuvo un pensamiento contradictorio.

Junko se puso detrás de mí moviéndose elegantemente y me sujeto para que no pudiese voltear a otro lado.

* * *

Pantalla 1:

* * *

Se puede observar a Yasuhiro Hagakure el estudiante clarividente de nivel Súper Preparatoria en medio de una especie de laberintos donde hay 4 puertas en las esquinas del laberinto, frente a él había un mapa completo de todo el laberinto con un mensaje escrito en el.

_Adivina adivinador._

**Ejecución: ¡He oído que hay una probabilidad del 30%!**

Yasuhiro comienza a leer su fortuna el cual le muestra una visión de el mismo celebrando dentro de la puerta número 3.

Enseguida observa que dicha puerta se localiza en la parte inferior izquierda del mapa y estudiándolo trata de llegar a dicha puerta, cuando por fin lo logra, la abre y comienza a celebrar pero de pronto un par de agujas volaron a él clavándose en la espalda.

Yasuhiro con una mueca de dolor se va de la habitación y regresa al centro del laberinto de forma lenta ya que no puede sacarse las agujas.

Vuelve a leer su fortuna y se ve a sí mismo en la puerta número 2, entra a la puerta y ve un paisaje natural que le hace pensar que se trataba del exterior.

Se prepara para ir a la puerta número 2 y al llegar, la abre y entra, es como en su visión, inmediatamente comienza a celebrar pero fue interrumpido al escuchar y ver que no muy lejos había un… ¡¿tigre?!

Inmediatamente comienza a correr hacia la puerta mientras el tigre lo persigue, cuando estuvo cerca de llegar siente un enorme dolor en la pierna derecha y cae al suelo comenzando a arrastrarse al suelo.

Observa a su agresor y se da cuenta que el tigre no puede alcanzarlo al estar encadenado, sin embargo, logro herir su pierna derecha con un corte provocado por sus garras.

Yasuhiro sigue arrastrándose fuera de la habitación y el cerro rápidamente. Entonces se quita su chaqueta negra y la rompe para vendar su herida.

Luego de unos minutos trata de levantarse y como puede comienza a caminar al centro y repetir la fórmula anterior.

Esta vez su visión muestra que en la puerta numero 4 había un elevador al fondo de la habitación que lo guiaría a la salida.

Con eso en mente camina de forma más lenta hacia la puerta 4, sin embargo al abrirlo una nube de humo lo cubre y comienza a toser fuertemente mientras encuentra otra nota cerca de él.

_Nube venenosa súper letal, ¿Eres capaz de saber dónde está el antídoto?_

Yasuhiro se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de la nube pero incluso cuando se alejó, siguió a toser violentamente escupiendo sangre en el progreso y con su mente volviéndose confusa.

En eso tuvo otra visión y lo vio…

Una jeringa con la etiqueta antídoto en ella, también ve la puerta con el numero 1

Poniendo todo su esfuerzo, con la herida en su pierna sangrando, las agujas en su cuerpo, y el gas venenoso, siguió moviéndose a la puerta número 1 como pudo, pero su visión cada vez más empeoraba y empeoraba hasta que sintió un impulso de energía.

Con su energía recuperada y la ausencia de dolor, llego a la puerta número 1, la abrió rápidamente y vio la jeringa con el antídoto, pero al intentar tomarla…

Su mano simplemente la traspaso.

Intento otra, y otra y otra vez pero siempre la traspasaba hasta que decide voltearse hacia atrás solo para ver algo que lo dejo conmocionado.

Era el, tirado a unos pocos metros lejos de él, con sangre saliendo de la boca, corrió hacia su otro yo y trato de ayudarlo pero al igual que la aguja, su mano traspasaba su cuerpo.

Grito, se asustó, entro en pánico, pregunto qué rayos pasaba hasta que comenzó a ver las puertas y la luz que lo envolvieron y lo tragaron.

Entonces unió los puntos…

Él estaba muerto…

Y fue un fantasma durante 1 minuto…

Dentro de la habitación numero 1 vemos la misma jeringa cuya etiqueta se desprendió y revelo otra etiqueta.

_Agua azucarada_

Y en la habitación de la puerta numero 4 vemos un letrero en la puerta del elevador con un mensaje.

_Fuera de servicio_

* * *

Pantalla 2:

* * *

Aoi Asahina, la estudiante nadadora de nivel Súper Preparatoria y amante de las donas, se encontraba en un bol gigante de 10 metros de altura que contiene harina y levadura.

En lo alto sobre una grúa gigante estaba Monokuma vestido de repostero.

**Ejecución: Envuélvete en un mundo de donas.**

Monokuma comienza a operar la grúa empezando a vaciar grandes cantidades de leche sobre el bol. Aoi comenzó a correr hacia una de las orillas esperando que la leche no le cayera encima.

Cuando Monokuma termino de disolver la levadura con la leche, Monokuma usando la grúa comenzó a incorporar la mantequilla, azúcar, huevos y vainilla.

Entonces Monokuma acciono un botón que hizo aparecer… ¿una batidora gigante?

Monokuma encendió la batidora y Aoi intento alejarse del centro pero la mezcla para hacer donas la tenía atrapada como arenas movedizas impidiéndole escapar de su destino.

Una vez que logro hacer la masa lisa y elástica, el contenido fue vaciado en una cinta transportadora donde cientos de Monokumas comenzaron a darle forma a las donas las cuales fueron llevadas hasta varias freidoras.

Cuando las donas estuvieron listas, varios Monokumas comenzaron a decorarlas de distintas formas haciendo donas de chocolate blanco en una mitad y negro en la otra mitad de la dona.

Las donas fueron empaquetadas y parecían listas para venderse.

Lo más notable fue el logo que poseían las cajas.

Una imagen de Aoi Asahina comiendo una dona con el lema "Donas Asahina del adorable Monokuma. Con extra desesperación."

* * *

Pantalla 3:

* * *

Touko Fukawa la estudiante escritora prodigio de nivel Súper Preparatoria se encontraba caminando en lo que parecía un campo de rosas blancas hasta que observa a la distancia la silueta muy parecida a Byakuya en el suelo.

**Ejecución: Por amor a la desesperación, por la desesperación del amor.**

Corre rápidamente a verificar su estado pero con gran terror observa que varias lanzas se aproximan a su cuerpo y con gran temor piensa que no lo lograra. En eso cierra los ojos…

En su mente, se ven a 2 Touko Fukawa, pero mientras una tenía una mirada temerosa, la otra tenía la lengua por fuera.

Repentinamente los abre y sus ojos antes grises ahora son rojos y sacaba un par de tijeras.

Genocider Shou la estudiante homicida de nivel Súper Preparatoria ha despertado y se encuentra preparada para defender al amor de su vida.

Con nueva velocidad y destreza, desvía las lanzas que iban en dirección de su amado pero antes de poder observar su estado, más lanzas comenzaron a aparecer, mientras Shou desviaba las lanzas, mas lanzas aparecían y con cada oleada aparecían más…

En eso… lanza un chillido de dolor mientras su mano izquierda soltaba sus "genotijeras" y la sangre comenzaba a caer de una herida provocada por Byakuya Togami.

Shou por un momento se siente molesta y al voltear a verlo, con horror se da cuenta que la persona que ama y trato de proteger…

Solo era un Monokuma disfrazado el cual la había atacado mientras se mantenía concentrada en las lanzas.

Con un grito lleno de furia destroza al Monokuma con las tijeras de su mano derecha, como pudo siguió defendiéndose de las lanzas pero con su brazo izquierdo inutilizable, las lanzas comenzaron a alcanzarla y causarle cortes en partes desprotegidas mientras trataba de esquivar usando su agilidad.

La sangre poco a poco seguía cayendo sobre las rosas blancas pintándolas de rosa, en eso 3 lanzas que no pudo esquivar se enterraron en una pierna, la espalda y en el brazo izquierdo de Shou la cual solo pudo gemir del dolor dejando caer las "genotijeras" de su brazo derecho.

Cayendo al suelo mientras ve como las lanzas se detienen a pocos metros de clavarse sobre ella comienza a recordar su vida, desde la vida que llevaba con 2 madres que la cuidaban, pero no la querían y en ocasiones la maltrataban.

Su vida escolar donde recuerda los insultos, los golpes, las bromas crueles de varios niños que generaron cicatrices en ella…

Su primer amor y amigo de la infancia, la carta que le entrego confesando sus sentimientos por él…

Luego un recuerdo del mismo chico humillándola y pisoteando sus sentimientos…

Un recuerdo de Touko comenzando a escribir novelas románticas que fueron muy populares…

Luego un recuerdo de ella asesinando al mismo chico mientras le clavaba varias tijeras…

¿?

Había algo mal, se supone que Genocider Shou y Touko Fukawa no compartían recuerdos, entonces ¿Cómo es que tiene lo recuerdos de su yo más débil?

Mas recuerdos, novelas, premios, reconocimiento por su talento…

Sangre, tijeras, chicos lindos que asesino…

Miedo, angustia, temor, decepción…

Anhelo, excitación, decepción, ira…

Volviendo a la realidad mientras las lanzas se acercan cada vez más a ella, Shou comenzó a derramar lágrimas y si uno la viera a sus ojos, entonces notarias el ojo izquierdo era gris, (como el de Fukawa) y el ojo derecho se mantuvo rojo (como el de Genocider).

Un último recuerdo cruzo sobre ella…

Un chico castaño que le pareció molesto desde el primer día que lo conoció en ese encierro…

Las conversaciones que tuvo con el…

La forma en que desconfiaba de él y lo insultaba por momentos…

Pero siempre la trato con paciencia y amabilidad…

Ese trato era tan ajeno a ella que siempre desconfiaba de él…

Ahora se sentía miserable por no haber intentado confía en el…

Lo traiciono pensando en la seguridad de Byakuya pero…

¿Esa fue la decisión correcta?

¿Traicionar al que pudo haber sido su primer amigo genuino?

"Perdóname Makoto"

Susurrando esas palabras al aire mientras las lanzas cayeron sobre ella.

La vista del lugar, era de Touko Fukawa en el suelo con muchas lanzas clavadas en todo el cuerpo…

Mientras la sangre coloreaba los pétalos de aquella rosas blancas que estaban rodeándola.

* * *

Pantalla 4:

* * *

Byakuya Togami el estudiante vástago de nivel Súper Preparatoria se encontraba sentado en una silla junto a una fogata en una habitación que parecía sacada de esas mansiones de millonarios.

Sin embargo, cuando iba a beber una taza de café que se encontraba junto a una mesita, el lugar comenzó a incendiarse y desmoronarse mientras Byakuya intento escapar del fuego.

Apenas consiguió escapar de dicho lugar, pero quedó varado en un basurero mientras su pierna estaba rota y su ropa rota, gastada y algo quemada, al igual que él.

Lo curioso del lugar, era la nieve que caía y se amontonaba en el lugar…

**Ejecución: Cuanto más alto te encuentres, más dura será la caída.**

En eso aparecen un grupo de Monokumas disfrazados de niños y uno de ellos al ver a Byakuya lo señalo, entonces los Monokumas agarraron piedras y las lanzaron a Byakuya por parecer un sucio vagabundo.

Byakuya intento defenderse, pero en el estado en el que estaba no pudo hacer mucho.

Finalmente quedo enterrado entre la nieve muriendo a causa de la hipotermia y sus heridas.

* * *

Pantalla 5:

* * *

Kyoko Kirigiri la estudiante detective de nivel Súper Preparatoria está en una habitación llena de pupitres escolares.

En el centro hay una gran cinta transportadora donde se encuentra su escritorio. Mientras ella se sienta allí, va hacia el final de la habitación.

Detrás de ella, al final de la cinta transportadora, hay un gran bloque que se asemeja a un compactador de basura que golpea cada pocos segundos, con la intención de aplastar todo lo que hay debajo.

**Ejecución: Lecciones especiales después de la escuela.**

Arriba hay una televisión que muestra la cara de Monokuma en ella.

Mientras su escritorio se mueve hacia atrás, Monokuma, vestida como maestra, aparece frente a ella e intenta enseñarle una lección en clase.

Pero Kyoko solo estaba con una expresión vacía…

Desde que recupero sus recuerdos, tiene visiones de ella siendo entrenada por su abuelo para ser una hábil detective…

Sin embargo, pese a que siempre debe tomar las decisiones en base a un juicio racional y neutral, fue bastante imprudente…

Se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos…

Los sentimientos guardados en ella hacia su padre se dispararon durante el último juicio…

Finalmente había encontrado a su padre luego de mucho tiempo, pero fue asesinado y sus recuerdos sobre lo que conoció de él antes del juego de asesinatos desaparecieron.

Ese pensamiento la molesto, y más aún al conocer a la asesina de su padre.

Durante el juicio experimento la desesperación y pensó que lo único que le quedaba era quedarse en la academia como una forma de honrar a su padre que velo por su seguridad.

Por ello traiciono a Makoto por segunda vez.

La primera vez lo traiciono pensando en que pasara lo que pasara debía sobrevivir para obtener las respuestas que buscaba.

Pero ahora lo traiciono pensando en que no quedaba ninguna salida…

En cierto modo, esto le traía un poco de consuelo…

Casi mata a una buena persona que hizo todo lo posible para que pudieran salir juntos de la academia, y ahora ella debe pagar.

También le traía consuelo saber que a cambio de su vida, Makoto podría vivir, estaba preocupada por el debido a que estaría en las manos de la desesperación definitiva.

Pero también, en un último pensamiento, deposito su fe y esperanza en que Makoto pudiera seguir avanzando…

_"Makoto…"_

Finalmente, su escritorio se coloca debajo del compactador y Kyoko queda aplastada.

* * *

Insertar ost Date a Live 3: Tobichii Inverse Theme

* * *

Las pantallas donde se visualizaban las ejecuciones de mis compañeros volvieron a su enfoque normal mostrando desde diversos ángulos la sala de juicio.

Junko me había soltado y luego de presenciar la muerte de mis amigos caí de rodillas al suelo mientras mi mirada reflejaba el horror que sentía, la tristeza que sentía, la desesperación que sentía…

Junko en cambio comenzó a reír levemente pero con cada segundo su risa se volvía más fuerte hasta que comenzó a reír descontroladamente.

— ¡Eso fue extremo! ¡Eso fue completamente emocionante, no lo creen mis televidentes! JAJAJAJAJAJA. — dijo Junko con completa alegría en su voz mientras volvía a reírse.

—Para concluir esto correctamente, Monokuma-chan anunciara los resultados de la vida escolar de mutuos asesinatos. — dijo Junko con genuina felicidad en su voz.

—Los resultados para este juego de asesinatos son los siguientes. —

Sayaka Maizono — Asesinada

Mukuro Ikusaba — Muerta por romper las reglas

León Kuwata — Ejecutado

Chihiro Fujisaki — Asesinado

Mondo Ohwada — Ejecutado

Kiyotaka Ishimaru — Asesinado

Hifumi Yamada — Asesinado

Celestia Ludenberg/Taeko Yasuhiro — Ejecutada

Sakura Ogami — Suicidio

Alter Ego Chihiro Fujisaki — Ejecutado

Yasuhiro Hagakure — Ejecutado

Aoi Asahina — Ejecutada

Touko Fukawa/Genocider Shou — Ejecutada

Byakuya Togami — Ejecutado

Kyoko Kirigiri — Ejecutada

Junko Enoshima — Ganadora del juego

Makoto Naegi — Sobreviviente

—Enoshima Junko-sama al haber ganado este juego obtiene a Makoto Naegi como premio por ello, díganos Junko-sama ¿Qué planea hacer con Makoto? — pregunto Monokuma al sentir el vacío en el aire.

— ¡Escuchen bien desesperados, otras personas, Fundación Futuro! ¡Yo, Junko Enoshima desde este momento proclamo que Makoto Naegi tomara su posición como mi amante, mi esposo y el futuro padre de mis hijos! — dijo Junko mientras adoptaba una pose que demandaba autoridad y en su cabeza brillaba una corona.

Simplemente quede en silencio por tal declaración, era algo tan absurdo, tan ridículo, quería protestar pero…

¿Tenía opción?

¿Desde el principio tuve opción?

¿Mi destino… estaba sellado?

De pronto, todo se volvió oscuro…

Como cuando llegue a Hope´s peak por primera vez…

Entonces lo supe.

Simplemente caí al suelo inconsciente, mi mente ya había llegado a su límite.

* * *

Punto de vista de Junko.

* * *

—Ups, parece que no pudo soportar tantas revelaciones, ¡Mi afortunado se desmayó! — dije mientras comenzaba a reír con ternura.

Cargue a Makoto sobre mis hombros y comencé a caminar al elevador, algunos dirán que para ser una Gyaru era muy fuerte, y en parte es verdad.

Muchos subestiman mi fuerza física solo por mi apariencia, aunque tampoco era como que Makoto pesara mucho.

—Bueno, supongo que dormir un poco es una buena idea. Monokuma-chan, encárgate de recolectar los cadáveres y limpiar todo. — Monokuma me miro con enojo.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Acaso crees que soy tu conserje o qué?! — No le respondí y únicamente subí al elevador.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo en el primer piso, comencé a caminar a la zona de las habitaciones y abrí con mi llave la habitación que me correspondía y que mi hermana uso durante los primeros 4 días.

Una de las cosas que diferenciaba mi habitación de las demás, era que poseía unas escaleras para subir y bajar hacia al cuarto de computación en donde estuve manejando a Monokuma.

Y en medio tenía una cama enorme, tamaño matrimonial de colchón suave y sabanas finas, acosté a Makoto mientras únicamente le quite los zapatos.

—Se ve tan lindo. — dije en voz baja mientras miraba a Makoto dormir.

Me quite mis coleteras y mis botas arrojándolas a cualquier lado, luego me acosté junto a Makoto y lo abrace con amor, poniendo su cabeza entre mis pechos mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabeza.

Esta sensación tan cálida y suave, como si abrazara a un oso de peluche, no me parecía desagradable, me gustaba y era adictivo para mí.

Tanto como el deseo de ahórcalo con sus propias manos, para experimentar el dulce dolor de matar a otro ser querido…

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. — dije mientras cerraba los ojos.

* * *

Punto de vista en tercera persona. Insertar Ost Date a Live 3 Looming Fear.

* * *

La pantalla comenzaba a perder la señal, alejándose un poco, se puede revelar que se trataba de una pantalla que proyectaba el desarrollo de la vida escolar de mutuos asesinatos de la clase 78.

Mirando alrededor se pueden observar las ruinas de la ciudad donde había algunas personas que vitoreaban como una forma de celebración ante el final de tan grotesco/fantástico espectáculo.

Si observas bien a estas personas te darías cuenta que sus ojos brillaban de un apagado color rojo que era característico en aquellas personas que se habían entregado a la locura y la desesperación.

En varias partes del mundo donde se transmitió el programa de TV, se podían ver distintas reacciones, desde celebraciones hasta miradas horrorizadas.

En cierto lugar había un grupo de personas que había estado observando el desarrollo del juego de asesinatos de la clase 78 de Hope´s peak buscando la oportunidad de rescatarlos pero eso ya no importaba.

—No puedo creer que esto haya terminado así. — dijo una voz femenina de unos 23 años de edad aproximado.

—Hmm, en realidad no me sorprende, la clase 78 estaba conformada por cobardes que decidieron esconderse mientras el mundo caía en ruinas. — dijo otra voz femenina de 21 años en un tono burlón.

—Lo que me sorprende es que Jin no pudiera detener a las desesperadas de nivel Súper Preparatoria, la última vez que lo vi parecía determinado a pedir la ayuda de su hija Kyoko para descubrir su identidad. Supongo que no lo consiguieron a tiempo. — dijo una voz masculina de edad avanzada.

Estas voces eran de 3 líderes de la organización que se creó durante los eventos de La Tragedia para combatir la desesperación liberada en el mundo.

La Fundación Futuro.

Una organización fundada por el ex-director de la academia pico de esperanza y consejero del director Jin Kirigiri antes de los eventos de la Tragedia y cuyos miembros más importantes son estudiantes graduados de distintas generaciones.

La organización está compuesta del siguiente modo:

Líder de la organización y jefe de la 1° división: Kazou Tengan

Vice-líder de la organización, jefe de la 2° división y antiguo estudiante presidente del consejo estudiantil de nivel Súper Preparatoria: Kyosuke Munakata.

Jefe de la 3° división y antiguo reclutador de la academia pico de esperanza: Koichi Kizakura.

Jefa de la 4° división y antigua estudiante farmacéutica de nivel Súper Preparatoria: Seiko Kimura.

Jefa de la 5° división y antigua estudiante ama de llaves de nivel Súper Preparatoria: Chisa Yukizome.

Jefe de la 6° división y antiguo estudiante boxeador: Juzo Sakakura.

Jefa de la 7° división y antigua estudiante terapeuta: Miaya Gekkogahara.

Jefa de la 8° división y antigua estudiante confitera: Ruruka Ando.

Jefe de la 9° división y antiguo estudiante herrero: Sonosuke Izayoi.

Jefe de la 10° división y antiguo estudiante animador: Ryota Mitarai.

Jefe de la 11° división y antiguo estudiante granjero: Daisaku Bandai.

Jefe de la 12° división y antiguo estudiante peleador de lucha libre: Gran Gozu.

El día de hoy los líderes de la Fundación Futuro se habían reunido para escuchar el reporte del final del juego de matanza y tomar una decisión al respecto.

—Eso que importa, esos niñatos y el inútil de su director están muertos…— dijo Ruruka condescendientemente.

—Ruruka, no deberías hablar de ese modo de Jin y de tus kohais, deberías mostrar más respeto por los difuntos. — dijo Kazou en un tono sereno.

—Como si me importaran unos Kohais que nunca llegue a conocer y al imbécil del director Kirigiri que no dudo en expulsarme por un incidente que no fue mi culpa. — dijo Ruruka fríamente.

—No es importante enfocarnos en estúpidos rencores de una niña mimada. — el comentario de Juzo hizo que Ruruka lo mirara molesta.

—Deberíamos pensar en destruir la academia ahora que los rehenes están muertos y Enoshima se encuentra ahí. — dijo Juzo tomando la iniciativa.

—No podemos hacer eso, aún queda Makoto Naegi como rehén. — dijo Daisaku con una voz suave que no coincidía con su apariencia.

—No estoy seguro de eso. — dijo Koichi en un tono pensativo.

— ¿De qué hablas Kizakura-kun? — pregunto Chisa preocupada de la expresión del líder de la 3° división.

—Cuando Tengan-san y yo dejamos a Jin en la academia para que pusiera en marcha el refugio, hable con Naegi-san y me hizo una promesa. — dijo Koichi atrayendo la atención de los líderes.

—Me dijo que como representante de la clase 78, él se haría responsable de cualquier cosa que sucediera en el refugio. — dijo Koichi mientras todos procesaban la información.

—Piensas que debemos matarlo como forma de que se haga responsable del final del juego de mutuos asesinatos ¿verdad? — dedujo Kyosuke lo que quería decir su compañero.

—Así es, claramente quedo en una situación en donde la única forma de que se haga responsable de la muerte de sus compañeros. — dijo Koichi sorprendiendo a muchos de los que lo conocían por proponer algo así.

—Kizakura-kun, ¿seguro que no solo quieres matar a Makoto para hacerlo responsable de la muerte de Kyoko? — pregunto Kazou recordando la promesa que le hizo Koichi a su amigo Jin Kirigiri de cuidar a su hija en caso de que algo saliera mal con él refugio.

—No tiene nada que ver, sin embargo, ¿qué otra opción queda? Las personas que vieron el juego de matanza seguramente buscaran culpables, y podrían apuntar hacia nosotros debido a que la seguridad de la clase 78 era en parte nuestra responsabilidad. — dijo Koichi rápidamente.

— ¿Propones usar la relación que tenía Naegi-san con Enoshima-san para señalarlo como cómplice de la muerte de sus compañeros y tirar toda la responsabilidad en él? — pregunto Chisa indignada entendiendo el plan de Koichi.

—Chisa, entiendo que hayas conocido a Naegi-san mientras eras profesora de la clase 77-B y que te hayas encariñado con él, pero espero que eso no afecte tu juicio cuando tengamos que tomar una decisión. — dijo Koichi seriamente.

—Además, nada asegura que Makoto no haya caído ya en desesperación, no puedo asegurar nada pero es posible que Junko haya puesto un video de lavado de cerebro en las pantallas de la ejecución de sus compañeros de clase, justo como lo hizo con mis compañeros de clase. — dijo Ryota en un tono amargo y una mirada que reflejaba odio hacia Junko y hacia sí mismo.

—Es verdad, no debemos olvidar que eres responsable de que Junko pudiera crear videos de lavado de cerebro, en todo caso, sin importar como lo veas, Naegi Makoto ya no es de utilidad. — dijo Ruruka condescendientemente mientras Sonosuke asentía dándole la razón a su novia.

—No creo que haya mucho que discutir, es mejor que votemos de una vez para decidir el curso de acción a tomar. — declaro Kazou a lo que todos se tomaron el momento para pensar.

Y entonces lo decidieron…

…

…

…

Capítulo 1: Destino sellado.

Buenas noches, fans de Danganronpa y de la reina de la desesperación, se que puede parecer arrogante el haber escrito un final alterno al del mostrado en Danganronpa o que esta idea abarque a una Junko diferente a la mostrada pero en cierta manera, esta es mi interpretacion del personaje, si me equivoco espero no provocar la ira de sus fans.

Esto lo llamo posibilidad 1: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Junko hubiese ganado la vida escolar de mutuos asesinatos y eligiera dejar a Makoto vivir para hacerlo sufrir mas porque lo ama mas que a nadie?

Se despide Kevin4491


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Notas:

-Sí aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un número dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final.

Esta serie de One-shots están enfocados en algunas de las cosas que pudieron haber sucedido en el anime Danganronpa dependiendo de ciertos factores.

—Dialogo normal—

—"Pensamientos" —

_—Recitar citas de otra persona—_

Esos son los tipos de guion que usare en la historia, para aclarar cualquier confusión entre dialogo normal y los pensamientos de algún personaje.

No soy dueño ni creador de Danganronpa.

…

¿Dónde estoy?

…

¿Por qué no puedo moverme?

…

¿Por qué todo esta oscuro?

…

Ahh, es verdad…

Falle

Yo…

No pude hacer nada

No pude decir nada

Solo…

Yo…

—Makoto… — susurro una voz misteriosa familiar.

¿Quién es?

— ¿Makoto? — pregunto otra voz familiar.

Comencé a abrí los ojos observando a mi alrededor para observar una escena que me dejo sin palabras.

—Makoto… ¿estas bien? — pregunto una chica peliazul con evidente preocupación.

Espera… esa voz y esa cara…

— ¿Sayaka? — pregunte en un susurro, un poco temeroso.

—Makoto… ¿sucede algo? — pregunto Sayaka.

No respondí, no podía hacerlo, ninguna palabra podía salir de mi boca al verla, yo…

— ¡Makoto! — Sayaka estaba sorprendida al verme abrazarla con desesperación mientras lagrimas amargas caían de mi cara.

—Sayaka… Sayaka… Sayaka… — repetí su nombre una y otra vez esperando que esta no fuera una ilusión.

—Tranquilo. Todo estará bien. — dijo Sayaka correspondiendo el abrazo buscando consolarme.

—Sayaka-chan, ¿Cómo sigue Mako…? — otra voz se escuchó abriendo la puerta de la habitación que identifique como la enfermería, sin embargo su voz se detuvo al ver la escena que hacíamos Sayaka y yo.

—No puede ser… ¡Chicos! ¡Oigan! ¡Vengan rápido! ¡Makoto despertó! — dijo aquella voz mientras comenzó a correr buscando a otras personas.

Sin embargo eso no me importaba en lo más mínimo, estaba más concentrado en abrazar a Sayaka para preocuparme por lo demás.

— ¡Makoto! —

— ¡Naegi-kun! —

— ¡Naegi-dono! —

— ¡Sensei! —

— ¡Naegicchi! —

Voces tras voces comencé a escuchar y al despegarme un momento de Sayaka pude notarlo.

Un grupo particular de estudiantes se había reunido en la entrada de la enfermería.

Y cada uno de ellos comenzó a entrar mirándome de distintas formas.

Preocupación…

Sorpresa…

Alegría…

Temor…

Alivio…

Algunos evitaron mirarme directamente pero podía sentir una sensación de leve preocupación sobre ellos.

Y eso no evito que comenzara a llorar con más fuerza mientras miraba al grupo conmocionado de estudiantes.

Ellos…

Ellos eran…

Mis compañeros de clase.

Pero…

¿No se supone que ellos murieron?

Eso que importa…

Ellos estaban vivos

Entonces…

¿Todo fue un sueño?

—Oi, ¿estás bien Naegicchi? — pregunto Yasuhiro preocupado por mí.

— ¿Qué fue… lo que paso? — pregunte tratando de entender lo que sucedía, pero el temblor en mi voz solo incrementaba la expresión preocupada de todos.

—Estuviste inconsciente por 5 horas luego de un accidente. — respondió Aoi.

— ¿…5 horas? —

—Te trajimos a la enfermería para que Tsumiki-senpai te revisara, al parecer no habías sufrido una herida grave pero no despertabas. — dijo Chihiro preocupada por mí.

¿Quién era Tsumiki-senpai?

—Lamento si hice que se preocuparan por mí. — dije algo avergonzado mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas.

Sayaka sonriendo dulcemente solo mantiene el abrazo mientras me acaricia suavemente.

Observe que algunos se volteaban manteniendo su dignidad y otros mostraban una sonrisa de alivio.

—Realmente tu suerte es tan mala para acabar del mismo modo al menos 1 vez a la semana. — dijo León en un tono burlón que me resultaba tan familiar que me dejaba confundido.

—Pero bueno… tú sabes Kuwata-dono, las chicas que se pelearon por ver quien atendería a Naegi-dono. Así que eso fue muy afortunado. ¡No esperaba menos del rey del harem de nivel súper preparatoria! — dijo Hifumi con orgullo en su voz mientras Mondo y León levantaban los pulgares en señal de respeto y envidia por el aura oscura detrás de León.

Vi como las chicas comenzaron a sonrojarse desviando la mirada mientras enviaban un aura oscura a Hifumi por aquel comentario que me dejo completamente sonrojado.

Excepto por Sakura y Touko ya que sabía que ellas tenían a alguien en su corazón. Kenshiro en el corazón de Sakura y Byakuya en el corazón de Touko.

¡Solo soy un tipo común! ¡Jamás podría ser merecedor del cariño de alguna de mis compañeras de clase!

— ¡Yamada-kun! ¡La poligamia está prohibida en el entorno escolar! — dijo Kiyotaka reprendiendo a nuestro compañero Otaku.

—Le quitas lo divertido a la vida bro. — dijo Mondo obteniendo la mirada de Kiyotaka.

—Bro, no te metas. — dijo Kiyotaka con una mirada reprendedora.

Sin darme cuenta, uno por uno comenzaron a reír y pronto me encontré a mí mismo riendo.

Podía sentirlo, mi corazón se había calmado, pero sentía mi mente hecha un desastre, me dije a mi mismo que debía procurar no decir nada que pudiera preocupar a los demás.

— ¿Por qué llorabas hace un momento Naegi-kun? — dijo Kyoko en su tono habitual sin emociones.

—Eso no importa, solo tuve una pesadilla. — dije con algo de alivio en mi voz mientras una sonrisa ligera se mantenía en mi cara.

Note que faltaban 2 personas en la habitación, Enoshima Junko e Ikusaba Mukuro pero si lo que soñé no fue real, entonces ellas debían estar aquí, sin embargo no le preste tanta atención.

Todo parecía ser un sueño pero tal vez… tal vez…

La vida escolar de mutuos asesinatos fue el verdadero sueño.

Un sueño no, una pesadilla provocada por mi habitual mala suerte.

Hay muchas cosas confusas en mi mente ahora pero supuse que todo era por el golpe que me di.

Pero me preocupare por ello más tarde, tendría mucho tiempo para poner mis pensamientos en mente, después de todo…

Ya desperté de aquella pesadilla.

—Excepto que todavía no despiertas… Makoto. — dijo Sayaka en un tono sin vida que me dejo conmocionado ante lo que sucedió después.

Insertar ost Date a Live 3: Tobichii Inverse

Detrás de mí…

Las paredes se pintaron de rosa, como si hubieran derramado un vaso de pintura a la pared.

Pero…

Esa pintura… Era mi sangre.

Entonces lo sentí.

Sentí el dolor por una herida en mi cuello el cual instintivamente cubrí con mis manos en un intento por detener el sangrado.

Entonces pude verla.

Sayaka tenía sangre y algo de carne saliendo de su boca como resultado de haberme dado una mordida salvaje en el cuello.

Todo lo que podía sentir era confusión y temor.

Cerré mis ojos un momento debido al dolor pero al abrirlos me encontré una escena de pesadilla.

Mis 13 compañeros, ellos… ellos…

Celestia Ludenberg estaba en llamas.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru e Hifumi Yamada tenían sangre escurriendo de la cabeza.

Chihiro Fujisaki estaba crucificado siendo sostenido por un par de extensiones.

León Kuwata tenía muchos moretones y marcas de golpes por todo el cuerpo.

Sakura Ogami tenía sangre escurriendo de su boca y su cabeza.

En el suelo, vi mantequilla derretida junto a una gabardina de la pandilla que lideraba Mondo Ohwada "Crazy Diamond".

Aoi Asahina estaba cubierta de masa para donas.

Byakuya Togami tenía la ropa rota y desgastada dándole un aspecto muy impropio de alguien de su posición.

Yasuhiro Hagakure tenía sangre escurriendo de la comisura de su boca mientras su pierna izquierda sangraba.

Touko Fukawa tenía lanzas clavadas en todo su cuerpo.

Kyoko Kirigiri estaba en el suelo cubierta de sangre mientras se arrastraba a mi posición.

Y en frente de mi estaba Sayaka Maizono con sangre saliendo de su boca mientras un cuchillo enterado en su vientre apareció sin que me diera cuenta.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaahhh! — grite por lo que había visto, mientras las imágenes recorrían mi cabeza. Cada una recordándome lo inútil que fui.

—Tu sangre Makoto… es cálida, no como la de nosotros. — dijo Sayaka en un tono tétrico mientras sonreía levemente.

—Tu si estas vivo Makoto. — dijo Kyoko mientras se seguía arrastrando.

—Pero nosotros no. — dijo León sin emoción.

Cubrí mi boca con mis manos en un intento por retener el vómito mientras las lágrimas caían sin que pudiera controlarlas, entonces…

— ¡Deténganse! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo! No quería que nada de esto pasara… No quería que ninguno muriera. Créanme por favor. — suplique mientras colocaba mis manos en mi cabeza tratando de no ceder a la locura.

—Te creemos Makoto y nos alegra que estés vivo, aunque eso nos pone un poco celosos. — dijo Sayaka con su tono normal, cuando estaba viva haciendo que la vista fuera más dolorosa por las palabras que transmite.

La sangre comenzó a salir de los ojos de sus compañeros a la vez que observo que sus pupilas se tiñeron en un rojo muy espeluznante.

—Sin embargo, debemos darte un mensaje final. — dijo Sayaka mientras el tono se volvía mas aterrador.

…

Un pulso…

2 pulsos…

3 pulsos…

Podía escuchar el pulso de mi corazón.

Podía sentir el temblor en mis extremidades

Y mi cabeza gritando que corriera lo más lejos posible…

— ¡Sumérgete en las profundidades de la desesperación! — dijeron todos mis compañeros a lo que yo...

— ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH! —

…

…

Oscuridad…

La oscuridad me rodeaba una vez más…

Pero esta vez fue breve.

Podía sentir la luz caer sobre mis ojos obligándome a abrirlos. Lentamente abrí los ojos y pronto me di cuenta de algo.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — pregunte viendo aquella habitación que estaba decorado tanto por conejos y osos.

Así es… no tengo ni idea de donde estoy.

Me levante de la cama mientras los recuerdos del día anterior me devolvían a la realidad.

Una realidad donde Junko sacrifico a mis compañeros de clase y me dejo con vida únicamente para hacer lo que quisiera conmigo como si fuera un juguete.

En cierta forma tenia esta sensación…

Tarde o temprano también seré asesinado por ella…

Hablando de ella… ¿Dónde está?

En eso pude escuchar un sonido muy familiar en el bolsillo de mi sudadera. Al revisar de qué se trataba, vi que era mi manual electrónico de estudiante el cual al encender observe un par de cambios.

**ACADEMIA PICO DE ESPERANZA**

**MANUAL ELECTRONICO DE ESTUDIANTE**

**Nombre: Naegi Makoto**

**Altura: 160 cm**

**Peso: 52 Kg**

**Especialidad: Afortunado/Desesperado de nivel súper preparatoria.**

Mi título había cambiado, Desesperado… ¿será una forma de remarcar sus declaraciones de ayer?

Lo siguiente que note fue que la sección de "Notas" tenía un punto rojo señalando que había información nueva en esa sección.

Abrí la sección de notas y seleccione la más reciente.

**Cuando despiertes, ven a la cafetería, te estaré esperando.**

**Con amor, tu linda y amada Junko-chan.**

Al parecer se trataba de una nota escrita por Junko, seguramente lo escribió cuando estaba inconsciente, sin embargo, tengo mis dudas sobre ir a reunirme con ella.

Aunque no es como si tuviese opción…

Busque las llaves de mi habitación pero suspiro decepcionado al no encontrarlas. Junko debió quitármelas para evitar que me escondiera en mi habitación.

Y si tuviera que adivinar, Junko poseía las llaves de todas las habitaciones por lo que no podría esconderme en ningún lado.

Si solo tuviera la llave maestra que Kyoko le robo…

Sin muchos ánimos salí de la habitación para después verificar la placa que había junto a su puerta en donde había un dibujo pixeleado de ella junto a su nombre. Y esta zona… era la zona de habitaciones del primer piso.

¿Siempre estuvo tan cerca de nosotros?

Comencé a caminar por el pasillo preguntándome que era lo que Junko querría de alguien como yo.

Mini flashback.

— ¡Escuchen bien desesperados, otras personas, Fundación Futuro! ¡Yo, Junko Enoshima desde este momento proclamo que Makoto Naegi tomara su posición como mi amante, mi esposo y el futuro padre de mis hijos! —

Fin del flashback.

¿Eso era todo? No logro entenderlo…

Al llegar a la cafetería me detengo por un momento para observar el lugar y momentáneamente visualizo a mis compañeros de clase, pero mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por un ruido proveniente de la cocina.

Junko debe de estar ahí, así que a paso lento me acerque y al abrir la encontré.

Traía un delantal encima de su uniforme y su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo, tarareaba una canción mientras se concentraba en lo que parecía ser una olla llena de curry.

De pronto, Junko volteo a verme y comenzó a acercarse a mí con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, instintivamente comencé a retroceder hasta que golpe la pared, Junko solo siguió avanzando tranquilamente hasta que estuvo frente a mí.

—Buenos días Makoto, el desayuno pronto estará listo. — dijo Junko mientras me daba un beso corto en la mejilla.

Haciendo aún lado de hecho de que Junko demostró tener algunos problemas psicológicos y que tiene una extraña fascinación por las ejecuciones, Junko casi parecía una esposa atendiendo a su marido en la mañana.

Y pensar en que el marido debía ser yo, me hizo sentir avergonzado…

Pero sacudí la cabeza en busca de guardar esos pensamientos para otro momento.

Luego de un rato, Junko comenzó a servir el curry a lo cual fuimos a una mesa para sentarnos a comer, quería comer lo más lejos posible de ella pero con una sola mirada me convenció que no era la opción más acertada.

Junko y yo nos sentamos en la misma mesa y ella comenzó a comer pero yo solo me quede viendo el plato tratando de pensar si era una buena opción confiar en ella. Hasta donde sé, ella pudo haberlo envenenado.

—No esta envenenado sabes. Puede que haya hecho muchas cosas que hacen que desconfíes de mí pero créeme cuando te digo que no intentare matarte en un futuro cercano. — dijo Junko con una sonrisa que me hizo desconfiar más de ella.

Junko al ver que no probé ni un poco de su comida, se levantó y comió un poco de mi plato.

—Vez, no tienes que ser tan desconfiado, si intentara matarte hace tiempo ya lo habría hecho. — dijo Junko con simpleza mientras volvía a sentarse.

—No es por ofender pero, encerrarme en una academia con otros 14 estudiantes donde la única forma de escapar es asesinando a alguien y que casi fui ejecutado ¿no cuenta como intento de asesinato? — pregunte un poco molesto.

—Detalles menores, además, no ibas a morir tan fácil, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que vivirías lo suficiente para que volviéramos a encontrarnos. —

—Sí, recuerdo que dijiste que fuimos compañeros de clase durante 2 años, si es así, seguramente sabes lo mala que es mi suerte así que habían posibilidades de que muriera. —

—Tu no morirías, definitivamente no morirías. —

— ¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso? —

—Eso es porque…— dijo Junko mientras volvía a levantarse de su asiento y con elegancia se sentaba en mis piernas y con sus manos acariciaba mi cara.

—El destino lo decidió. Nuestro encuentro estaba desesperadamente predestinado. — dijo Junko para luego atraparme en otro beso.

Cuando nos separamos para tomar aire, Junko volvió a hablar.

—Por un momento casi lo olvido, hay alguien a quien debo presentarte. — dijo Junko mientras hacia una seña a la cámara.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron permitiéndome ver a un Monokuma un poco distinto al clásico oso bicolor.

Este Monokuma tenía un traje que recordaba a una enfermera y además de que llevaba una carriola.

Junko se acercó y tomo el bulto que había en la carriola, retirando un poco la sabana pude observar que se trataba de un bebe…

¡¿EH?! ¡Un bebe!

Un bebe de cabello rojizo y ojos color avellana de… no sé cuánto tiempo de nacida tiene, quizás unos 2 meses…

—Esta pequeña y jodidamente adorable bebe es mi hija Kotori Enoshima. — dijo Junko alegremente mientras trataba de procesar lo que dijo.

¿Su hija?

¿En verdad es su hija?

¿…o Junko se la robo…?

Eso no tendría sentido. ¿Por qué Junko querría una hija?

Aunque… viendo su cara… tiene cierta similitud a la de Junko.

Y he escuchado que las Gyaru tiñen su cabello de rubio por lo que es posible que el color natural del cabello de Junko sea del mismo rojo que tiene Kotori.

En Kotori hay algo que me resulta muy familiar, esos ojos y su mirada… ¿Dónde la he visto antes?

— ¿Quién es el padre? — pregunte un poco curioso.

—Tú eres el padre. — dijo Junko dejándome sin saber que pensar. —O debería decir, tú serás su padre. — suspire aliviado.

— ¿Sabes? No es fácil criar a un bebe y ella podría ayudarte a practicar para cuando hagamos más bebes porque, ya sabes lo que dicen. Es más fácil cuidar a los niños cuando ambos padres están presentes. — aunque mucho en su declaración me hacía sentir avergonzado…

Me hace pensar que no soy el padre de la bebe lo que me hace preguntarme ¿quién será el padre? ¿Qué sucedió con él? ¿Qué me pasara después de darle un hijo a Junko Enoshima?

—Un momento… hablas muchos acerca de que seré el padre de tus hijos… ¿Qué te hace creer que aceptare todo esto tan tranquilamente? — pregunte de forma un poco brusca.

—Lo harás… me lo prometiste. — dijo Junko mientras volvía a poner a su hija en la carriola.

— ¡Jamás te prometí algo así! —

—Lo hiciste… antes del borrado de recuerdos me lo prometiste. —

— ¡¿Qué éramos en primer lugar?! ¡¿Qué relación teníamos para que me pidas algo así?! —

En ese momento, Kotori comenzó a llorar a causa de mis reclamos.

— ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Kotori-chan normalmente es tan tranquila como tú, pero cuando llora hace más escándalo que yo! —

— ¡No es mi culpa! ¡¿Por qué tienes una hija en primer lugar?! —

— ¡Esos son secretos de una mujer! ¡A menos que te hagas responsable no te diré nada! ¡Además…! ¡Eras mi novio! No… ¡Aun lo eres! Jamás terminamos así que…—

— ¡Nada! ¡¿Acaso crees que voy a creerte?! —

— ¡Tengo pruebas! —

— ¡Incluso si es verdad! ¡Ni loco seguiría en una relación con una persona tan horrible como tú…! —

De repente fui derribado al suelo con brusquedad mientras comienzo a sentir la ausencia de oxígeno. Al enfocar mi vista pude ver que Junko me había derribado y ahora está tratando de ahorcarme.

—Suéltame…— dije como pude mientras intentaba quitármela de encima.

Junko no me respondió, en lugar de eso, su agarre se hizo más fuerte enterrando aún más sus uñas en mi cuello mientras adquiría un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—Déjame recordarte que cosas malas les suceden a los chicos que no me escuchan. — dijo Junko mientras poco a poco suelta mi cuello permitiéndome respirar de nuevo pero sujetando mis brazos para que no pudiera empujarla lejos de mí.

—Nadie llegara por ti Makoto, nadie espera nada de ti, de hecho, desde el momento en que te pedí que fueras mi novio la primera vez, o cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, puede que tu vida ya estuviera en mis manos desde el día que naciste. — dijo Junko de forma enigmática.

— ¿De qué… estás hablando? — pregunte con dificultad mientras sentía el dolor presente en mis pulmones y el cuello.

—Como sabrás, comencé una revolución en la academia que termino con la muerte de casi todos los alumnos del curso principal y del curso de reserva. —

—Sin embargo, manipule a un grupo de idiotas para que usaran sus talentos para esparcir la desesperación por el mundo. Y casi funciono pero, al mismo tiempo que el mundo era consumido en desesperación, las personas formaron grupos para intentar defenderse. —

—Las más notables son Fundación Futuro y El grupo Towa… —

— ¿Fundación Futuro? ¿El grupo Towa? — repetí en voz baja sintiendo que había oído algo de eso en algún momento…

—Fundación Futuro es una organización creada por el antiguo personal de la Academia Hope´s peak y estudiantes graduados para combatir la desesperación. Aunque si me preguntas, diría que sus líderes son corruptos. —

—El grupo Towa surgió por la familia Towa que poseen los mayores avances tecnológicos del mundo y que con ello crearon armas para combatir a mi ejército de idiotas desesperados. —

—De hecho… el purificador de aire del laboratorio de física es una de sus invenciones. —

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso? — pregunte confundido.

—Vamos a abandonar el refugio. — dijo Junko tan repentinamente.

— ¿Eh? —

—Fundación Futuro atacara con todo el refugio, la seguridad en la academia era para asegurarse de que tanto los desesperados como Fundación Futuro no pudieran entrar, pero ahora que solo quedamos nosotros 2, atacaran con intención de destruir la academia…—

—Espera un momento... ¿los ruidos que Hiro escucho eran de Fundación Futuro tratando de rescatarnos? — pregunte expectante.

—Sí, pero ahora harán lo posible por matarme incluso si eso significa matarte porque para ellos, tu vida no tiene valor alguno. — dijo Junko con un tono vacío de emociones.

—No te preocupes, solo quédate a mi lado, para mal o para bien solo puedes confiar en mí. — dijo Junko tratando de calmarme, cosa que no funciono.

Viendo mi angustia, Junko volvió a besarme nuevamente.

Me di cuenta de un par de cosas.

Por un lado, se siente tan bien, al parecer, disfruto mucho los besos que Junko me da, sus labios son suaves, cálidos y adictivos, por otro lado me preocupa lo anterior.

Espero no estar perdiendo la cordura, es lo último que necesito en una situación como esta.

Junko se levantó lamiéndose los labios mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la bebe.

Me puse de pie y observe a Junko arrullando a su hija. Si no fuera porque sé que Junko está loca, diría que parece una buena madre.

—Nanny Monokuma, dirige a los Monokumas y preparen todo para nuestra partida. — dijo Junko con voz autoritaria.

Observe que el Monokuma hizo una reverencia y se fue, entonces volví a dirigir mi atención a Junko la cual seguía tratando de calmar a Kotori sin mucho éxito.

—Lo sabía, mi niña difícilmente se calma con mi presencia, creo que me falta ese amor maternal, pero eso lo hace un poco desesperante, que tu propia sangre desconfié de ti upupupupu. — dijo Junko con una voz melodiosa mientras intentaba calmar a Kotori.

—Makoto, ¿Puedes hacer que se duerma? — Junko me lo pidió repentinamente.

Medito un poco eso… hay cosas que debo preguntarle a Junko y también no me gusta ver a Kotori llorar, culpo a mi amabilidad por eso.

—Solo te ayudare porque me preocupa lo que puedas hacerle a Kotori. — fue lo que dije mientras caminaba hacia Junko la cual me entrego a Kotori.

Entonces… comencé a arrullarla mientras trataba de pensar en una forma de que se durmiera…

—Se lo que piensas y no… puede que eso funcione bastante bien pero… ¡por el amor a la desesperación odio esa canción! — dijo Junko viéndome amenazadoramente.

Si lo que dice es verdad…

"Teru teru bozu, teru bozu~"

"Mañana haz el clima agradable para mí"

"Como un sueño celestial una vez…"

"Si se aclara y vuelve el sol, te daré una campana dorada"

Esta canción, me trae muchos recuerdos, como todas aquellas veces en que oka-san me cuidaba mientras estaba enfermo o herido durante la escuela primaria y secundaria. Creo que a Komaru le gustaba mucho esta canción.

"Teru teru bozu, teru bozu~"

"Mañana haz el clima agradable para mí"

"Pero si se nubla y te encuentro llorando"

"Entonces ten cuidado con mi castigo, porque te cortare la cabeza"

Cuando termine de cantar, Kotori se había dormido finalmente lo cual me hizo suspirar de lo linda que se veía.

Volteo a ver a Junko y veo en su mirada evidente molestia.

—Si esa canción te molesta puede que la cante más seguido. —

—Ni se te ocurra. — La amenaza de Junko era muy clara pero por un momento me sentí valiente.

—Que delicada eres. — respondí en un tono burlón mientras ponía a Kotori en su carriola.

—Ja, logre hacerte sonreír. — Junko estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

Espera… me toque la cara y note que si estaba sonriendo.

—Con esto nuestra relación se acaba de fortalecer aunque sea un poco. — Junko sonrió feliz de lograr su cometido.

—No te emociones tanto, solo fue por el calor del momento. — respondí sonriendo levemente pero sin dejar que Junko me viera.

Por un momento el silencio comenzó a inundar en el lugar pero esta vez era menos sofocante, probablemente…

Entonces llego un Monokuma a darle un informe a Junko.

—Junko-sama todo está preparado para su partida. —

—En buen momento, casi olvido que este lugar ya no es seguro. — dijo Junko mientras comenzaba a caminar y hacia un gesto para que la siguiera mientras empujaba la carriola de Kotori.

La seguí hasta llegar nuevamente al elevador…

El elevador.

¿Cuántas veces tuve que venir aquí?

Este elevador solo me trae recuerdos amargos.

Cada vez que venía aquí estaba con mis compañeros de clase dirigiéndonos al juicio de clase por el asesinato de uno de nuestros amigos mientras nos preparábamos mentalmente para condenar a otro de nuestros amigos a su ejecución.

Tantos debates, tantas acusaciones, tantas declaraciones y engaños.

¿Cuántas veces se levantó el telón del juicio de vida o muerte?

Un juego de vivir o morir de engaños.

Aquel escenario de traición para vivir o morir.

En un acertijo que nos permitiría vivir o morir.

En un desfile de excusas y una prueba de confianza para vivir o morir.

— ¿A dónde vamos Enoshima? — pregunte curioso.

—Tú solo sube al elevador y puedes llamarme Junko-chan o Junko-sama, mi reina, mi vida, mi amor…—

—Primero muerto antes que tener que llamarte así. — dije con un tono vacío y con mi rostro inexpresivo.

—Que cruel… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan mala con tu novia? — dijo Junko mientras volvían a aparecer los hongos en su cabeza y derramaba lagrimas más falsas que el género de Fujisaki-san.

Subí al elevador mientras empujaba la carriola de Kotori, Junko y Monokuma también entraron. El elevador se activó y comenzó a descender hacia el sótano donde se realizaban los juicios de clase.

Una vez visualice el tribunal y esta vez no había cambiado, era exactamente igual que el último juicio.

Imágenes del juicio recorren mi cabeza al igual que la ejecución de mis amigos que me habían traicionado.

—Sígueme. — fue lo único que dijo Junko mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia una compuerta que se encontraba abierta detrás del trono de Monokuma.

Creo que solo me afecto a mí, Junko permanece inmutable a todo lo que representa este lugar, a regañadientes comienzo a caminar detrás de ella.

Observe que la compuerta conectaba con un largo pasillo que si no me equivoco, debe ser un túnel subterráneo.

Entonces, ¿siempre hubo otra salida? ¿Y estaba frente a nosotros?

Deseché esos pensamientos. No tenía caso pensar en ello.

Camine detrás de Junko dejando que me guiara a través de ese largo túnel por aproximadamente 13 minutos hasta llegar a un área más extensa donde visualice un gran vehículo.

Un vehículo antidisturbios de 12 ruedas que estaba pintado bajo el mismo esquema que Monokuma. Las ventanas parecían ser de vidrio a prueba de balas y el auto blindado daba la apariencia de ser un tanque pequeño donde fácilmente cabían 16 personas.

— ¿Te gusta Makoto? Contempla la majestuosidad de mi bebe "The Mono-car" — dijo Junko mientras se paraba junto a su vehículo y extendía los brazos como si se tratara de una conductora de concursos que estaba mostrando el premio del ganador.

—Que auto tan pequeño. — susurre de forma sarcástica caminando alrededor del Mono-car.

—Bien, si ya terminaste de verlo, vamos a subir al Mono-car antes de que comiencen a lanzar misiles, aunque eso tampoco estaría mal. — dijo Junko de forma burlona.

—Aunque ¿Te imaginas? Repentinamente el suelo comienza a temblar mientras se escuchan los fuertes ruidos de explosiones, subir al Mono-car pero que sin importar cuanto intentemos que arranque, simplemente no encienda y terminar enterrados en escombros mientras que tengamos que sobrevivir dentro del vehículo con las provisiones limitadas que posee para que finalmente muéranos por envenenamiento por dióxido de carbono…— Narro Junko con un tono excitado mientras se frotaba ligeramente los muslos y se abrazaba a sí misma.

Su visión ya es bastante horrible. ¿Por qué Junko disfruta tanto de la idea? ¿Qué rayos pasaba en su cabeza?

Subimos al Mono-car, Junko quedo en el asiento del conductor mientras que en colocaba a Kotori en un asiento de bebes, cuando me asegure de que el cinturón estaba bien sujeto, subí al asiento del copiloto mientras que Junko subía al asiento del conductor.

—No sabía que pudieras manejar un vehículo como este, Enoshima-san. — dije con cierta sorpresa mientras buscaba el cinturón de seguridad para abrocharlo.

—En realidad nunca aprendí a manejar. —

— ¿Eh? —

Junko no dijo nada, solo se limitó a encender el auto el cual arranco a la primera y sin perder tiempo, piso a fondo el acelerador, a lo cual la mire de asustado.

— ¡WOOJU! — grito Junko emocionada mientras yo gritaba del miedo por su manera de conducir.

—"¡¿En qué diablos me metí?!" —

El vehículo salió del túnel y ahí, Makoto Naegi por fin tuvo una vista del exterior encontrándolo más desalentador de lo que pensó.

Punto de vista normal:

_En un páramo sacado de una película post-apocalíptica, con un cielo teñido de rojo y el sol del horizonte ocultándose. Un extravagante vehículo avanzaba rumbo al norte mientras los estudiantes de preparatoria estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos._

_En la cara del afortunado se podía describir perfectamente lo preocupado que estaba de todo, sobre el destino del viaje, sobre la situación del exterior, su futuro, los pensamientos de su "novia", la inesperada acompañante, su familia._

_"¿Ellos estarían bien?"_

_"¿Qué pasaría cuando se enteraran de lo que paso en la academia?"_

_"¿Qué debería hacer ahora?"_

_En tanto la chica desesperada, su mirada centrada al camino mientras le daba una que otra mirada a su acompañante mientras sus ojos tenían un brillo misterioso, así como sus pensamientos._

…

Capítulo 2: Nuevo amanecer.

Un capitulo mucho más corto que el anterior pero ya me urgía sacarlo, solo espero que lo disfruten. En cuanto a los reviews solo dire algunas cosas.

"Seguramente seguiré sacando nuevos fics de Danganronpa pero será a su debido tiempo"

"Aun no habrá fic de MakotoxKaede puesto que quiero ver Danganronpa V3 para tener un poco más clara la personalidad de Kaede."

"Lo mismo con lo del crossover de Danganronpa y High School DxD, a su debido tiempo trabajare en ello."

Sin más que decir, se despide Kevin4491.


End file.
